The invention relates to new 3,3,5,5-tetrasubstituted 2-morpholinones, their use as stabilizers for organic material against deleterious effects of light, oxygen and/or heat, organic material correspondingly stabilized and a process for stabilizing organic material.
Structure and numbering of 2-morpholinone is as shown in the formula: 
An important type of stabilizers-for organic material are the hindered amine light stabilizers, whose chemical structure is usually derived from 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine.
The use of some 3,3-disubstituted 2-morpholinones as an additive for fuels or lubricants is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,040.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,370, 4,914,232 and 5,089,614 disclose as a new class of light stabilizers for organic materials some specific 3,3,5,5-tetrasubstituted 2-morpholinones. Some of these compounds are also described by J. T. Lai in Synthesis (1984), 122.
EP-A-248494 describes the formation of a polybutadiene capped by reaction with 3,3,5,5-tetramethy-morpholin-2-one.
It has now been found that a modified class of compounds of the 2-morpholinone type is especially well suitable for protecting organic material against harmful effects of light, oxygen and/or heat.
Object of the invention is therefore a compound of the formula F
(Axe2x80x2xe2x80x94Z)mxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x83xe2x80x83(F),
wherein
m is a number from 1 to 8;
Z is a direct bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94;
X is an organic anchor group of valency m comprising 1-300 carbon and 0-60 hetero atoms; and in case that m is not 1, X may also be a direct bond, SO2, P or PO;
Axe2x80x2 is a monovalent group of the formula E 
xe2x80x83containing one linking group;
G1 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkyl substituted by OH and/or phenyl; oxyl; OH; C2-C12cyanoalkyl; C2-C12cyanoalkoxy; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; C3-C8alkenyl; C3-C8alkynyl; C3-C8alkenyloxy; C7-C12phenylalkyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl substituted by hydroxy, C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy; or G1 is C1-C8alkanoyl; C3-C5alkenoyl; C1-C18 alkanoyloxy; C3-C8epoxyalkyl;
or G1 is the linking group xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94;
G2 and G4 are, independently of one another, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, or an oligocydic hydrocarbon residue of 6-12 carbon atoms;
G3 is as defined for G2 or is C1-C8hydroxyalkyl; or G2 and G3 together are (CH2)e, where e is a number from 4 to 11;
or G3 is the linking group xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94;
G5 is as defined for G4 or is C1-C8hydroxyalkyl; or G4 and G5 together are (CH2)e, where e is a number from 4 to 11;
or G5 is the linking group xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94;
G6 is as defined for G4 or is hydrogen;
or G6 is the linking group, which is a direct bond or xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94;
R5 is C1-C8alkylene; C1-C8alkylene-COxe2x80x94; or C1-C8alkylene substituted by OH or OCOR15;
R10 is C1-C8alkylene or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or C1-C8alkylene-COxe2x80x94;
Rxe2x80x210 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
Rxe2x80x214 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C3-C18alkyl interrupted by O or NRxe2x80x210;
C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy;
R15 is hydrogen; C1-C17alkyl; C3-C50alkyl interrupted by O; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and/or hydroxy; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and/or hydroxy; or is C8-C12phenylalkenyl;
provided that Z is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94 if m is 1 and the linking group in formula E is G3 or G5.
All residues may be straight chain or branched unless otherwise indicated.
An oligocyclic hydrocarbon residue of 6-12 carbon atoms is mainly bicycloalkyl, bicydoalkenyl, tricycloalkyl or tricycloalkenyl of 6-12 carbon atoms.
A substituent halogen is xe2x80x94F, xe2x80x94Cl, xe2x80x94Br or xe2x80x94I; preferably xe2x80x94F or xe2x80x94Cl, especially xe2x80x94Cl.
Alkali metal is mainly Li, Na, K, Rb, Cs, especially Na or K; it is often present as cation forming a salt of a carboxy group.
Open bonds in alkylene or cycloalkylene residues may be attached on different carbon atoms or on the same carbon atom, thus embracing alkylidene or cycloalkylidene. Alkylidene and cycloalkylidene are saturated divalent hydrocarbons having both open bonds localized on the same carbon atom; for instance, C1-C4alkylidene embraces C1alkylidene which is methylene.
Organic residues like X as an organic anchor group are hydrocarbons which may additionally contain hetero atoms as specified. A hydrocarbon alone, i.e. without hetero atoms, consists of carbon and hydrogen; if there is more than one carbon atom present, these can be linked to each other by single, double or triple bonds, open bonds being linked to hydrogen as known in organic chemistry.
Of pronounced value are compounds of the formula F wherein m is 1 and X contains at least 5 carbon or hetero atoms, especially 5 carbon atoms, or wherein m is a number from the range 2-8.
Preferably, X is an m-valent hydrocarbon radical consisting of 1-100 carbon atoms, or is an m-valent organic radical consisting of 1-200 carbon atoms and 1-60 hetero atoms selected from N, O, S, halogen, P, Si, alkali metal, Ca and Zn, and hydrogen atoms, or X is P.
Usually, m is the number of groups of the 2-morpholinone type in compounds of the formula F, and X does not comprise a group of the 2-morpholinone type.
Hetero atoms are non-carbon and non-hydrogen atoms, for instance N, O, S, halogen, P, Si; alkali metal, Ca or Zn can be contained e.g. as carboxylate. Preferred hetero atoms are N, O, S or P, especially N, S and O.
Organic residues or hydrocarbons containing heteroatoms, such as alkyl or alkylene interrupted. by hetero groups like oxygen or NH, usually contain these heteroatoms as typical functional groups like oxo, oxa, hydroxy, carboxy, ester, amino, amido, nitro, nitrilo, isocyanato, fluoro, chloro, bromo, phosphate, phosphonate, phosphite, silyl, thio, sulfide, sulfinyl, sulfo, heterocyclyl including pyrrolyl, indyl, carbazolyl, furyl, benzofuryl, thiophenyl, benzothiophenyl, pyridyl, chinolyl, isochinolyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinyl, pyrazinyl, triazolyl, benzotriazolyl, triazinyl, pyrazolyl, imidazolyl, thiazoly, oxazolyl, and corresponding saturated and/or substituted groups like, for example, piperidyl, piperazinyl, morpholinyl etc. They may be interrupted by one or more of these groups; usually there are no linkages of the type Oxe2x80x94O, Oxe2x80x94N (except nitro, cyanato, isocyanato, nitroso), Nxe2x80x94N (except in heterocyclic ring structures), Nxe2x80x94P or Pxe2x80x94P present, regardless of the order.
Preferably, in organic residues or hydrocarbons containing heteroatoms, for example alkyl or alkylene residues like X, R5 or R10, there is not more than one heteroatom attached by a single bond to the same carbon atom. A spacer consisting of one or more heteroatoms such as defined below usually is embedded in a carbon chain or ring or inserted into a carbon-hydrogen bond.
Preferred compounds are those wherein R5 is C1-C4alkylene, especially methylene, and R10 is xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(Rxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94 with Rxe2x80x2 being H or C1-C4alkyl and Z is O.
Z is preferably a direct bond, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94; especially xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94.
When Z in formula F is a direct bond, X directly bonds to A; when a linking group in formula E is a direct bond, the morpholinone ring directly bonds to Z or, if Z is also a direct bond, to X. In case that both Z and X are direct bonds, 2 moieties of the formula E are directly linked together.
Also preferred are compounds of formula F, wherein G1 is the linking group xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(Rxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94 with Rxe2x80x2 being H or C1-C4alkyl and Z is as defined, or G5 is the linking group C1-C4alkylene,
Of particular interest are compounds of the formula F, wherein X is an aliphatic or aromatic or mixed aliphatic-aromatic hydrocarbon of valency m, or an aliphatc or aromatic or mixed aliphatc-aromatic hydrocarbon of valency m containing one or more heteroatoms in the form of one or more spacers selected from O, N, N2, N3, S, SO, SO2, SO3, SO4, Oxe2x95x90P(O)3, P(O)3, Si, SiO, SiO2 between carbon and hydrogen or/and between carbon atoms, and/or one or more substituents selected from O, N and halogen; or X is P, PO or a direct bond; and wherein,
when m is 1, X comprises 1-60 carbon and 0-15 hetero atoms;
when m is 2, X comprises 1-60 carbon atoms and 0-15 hetero atoms, or X is a direct bond;
when m is 3, X comprises 1-60 carbon atoms and 0-15 hetero atoms, or X is P or PO;
when m is 4, X comprises 1-60 carbon atoms and 0-15 hetero atoms;
when m is 5, X comprises 5-60 carbon atoms and 0-15 hetero atoms;
when m is 6, X comprises 6-100 carbon atoms and 0-30 hetero atoms;
when m is 7, X comprises 7-100 carbon atoms and 0-30 hetero atoms;
when m is 8, X comprises 8-200 carbon atoms and 0-60 hetero atoms.
Examples for X are the following meanings
when m is 1:
X as an acyl group of a monocarboxylic or sulfonic acid of 2-18 carbon atoms; an alkyl group of 1-18 carbon atoms; said alkyl or alkyl of 2-50 carbon atoms interrupted by O, S, ester, amido, phosphite, phosphate or NRxe2x80x214, and/or substituted by oxo, CN, halogen; or an alkenyl group of 2-8 carbon atoms; also of certain interest are compounds, wherein X comprises a group xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94D or xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94D, where D is a stabilizer moiety, e.g. selected from 3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazin-2-one or 3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazin-2,6-dione e.g. bonded in position 1, polyalkylpiperidine such as 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine bonded in position 1 or 4, 2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenylbenztriazole e.g. bonded on the phenyl ring in position 3xe2x80x2 or 5xe2x80x2, 2-hydroxybenzophenone e.g. bonded in position 3, 4 or 4xe2x80x2, oxalanilide bonded on one of the phenyl rings, 2-hydroxyphenyl-s-triazine e.g. bonded on one of the phenyl rings in position 4,2,6-dialkylphenol e.g. bonded in position 4, or 4-phenylaminophenyl, or one of these moieties substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy or halogen; examples include an acyl group of a dicarboxylic acid of 2-18 carbon atoms, wherein one of the carbonyl groups forms an ester or amide with a group xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94D or xe2x80x94Zxe2x80x94D, or alkyl of 1-18 carbon atoms substituted by one of these groups;
when m is 2:
X as a direct bond; alkylene; C2-C50alkylene interrupted by O, arylene, phosphite, phosphate, ester, carbonyl, cycloalkylene, S, NRxe2x80x214 and/or substituted by OH, C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2, CN, cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, carboxy, amido, phenyl, phenoxy and/or C1-C18alkyl-, C1-C18alkoxy- or halo-substituted phenoxy; or as divalent aliphatic, aromatic or mixed aliphatic-aromatic groups like cycloalkylene; phenylene; cycloalkylene-alkylene; phenylene-alkylene; alkylene interrupted by cycloalkylene and/or phenylene; or 2 or more cycloalkylene and/or phenylene connected by direct bonds or separated by the spacer E, wherein E is alkylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; or X as carbonyl or alkylene-carbonyl or diacyl, e.g. of a dicarboxylic acid of 2-18 carbon atoms;
when m is 3:
X as C3-C18alkantriyl; triacyl of a tricarboxylic acid of 4-18 carbon atoms; triazinyl or triazinyl connected over the spacers (CO)i-alkylene-Oxe2x80x94 or (CO)ialkylene-NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94, where i is 0 or 1; or a phosphite, phosphonite or phosphate;
when m is 4:
X as C5-C18alkantetryl; tetracyl of a tetracarboxylic acid of 5-18 carbon atoms; triazinylxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214-alkylene-NRxe2x80x214-triazinyl connected directly or over the spacers (CO)i-alkylene-Oxe2x80x94 or (CO)ixe2x80x94alkylene-NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94 as above;
when m is 6:
X as C6-C18alkanhexayl; hexacyl of a hexacarboxylic acid of 9-24 carbon atoms; triazinyl-NRxe2x80x214-alkylene-N(triazinyl)-alkylene-NRxe2x80x214-triazinyl connected directly or over the spacers (CO)i-alkylene-Oxe2x80x94 or (CO)i-alkylene-NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94 as above; or triazinyl connected to 3 groups N(-alkylene-CO)2 or N(alkylene-)2;
when m is 8:
X as C8-C18alkanoctoyl; octoacyl of an octocarboxylic acid of 9-24 carbon atoms; or a group triazinyl-NRxe2x80x214-alkylene-N(triazinyl)-alkylene-N(triazinyl)-alkylenexe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214-triazinyl connected directly or over the spacers (CO)i-alkylene-Oxe2x80x94 or (CO)i-alkylenexe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94 as above; or a group triazinyl-NRxe2x80x214-alkylene-NRxe2x80x214-triazinyl connected to 4 groups N(-alkylene-CO)2 or N(alkylene)2.
Alkyl is a monovalent residue of the formula CnH(2n+1) wherein n denotes the number of carbon atoms. Alkylene, alkanetriyl, alkanetetrayl, alkanepentayl, alkanehexayl, alkaneheptayl, alkaneoctayl are corresponding di, tri, tetra, penta, hexa, hepta or octovalent alkanes wherein each bond reduces the number of hydrogen atoms in the general formula CnH(2n+2) by 1.
Acyl groups carboxylic or sulfonic acids mainly contain 2-18 carbon atoms and include aliphatic, aromatic or mixed aliphatic/aromatic acids; within the definitions given, these groups may contain ethylenic double bonds and/or further hetero atoms, e.g. as oxo, oxa, aza, thio. Triazinyl groups mentioned are 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triyl.
Acyl residues such as aliphatic or aromatic mono-, di-, tri-, tetra-, penta-, hexa-, hepta- or octoacyl are residues of mono-, di-, tri-, tetra-, penta-, hexa-, hepta- or octocarbonic acids of the formula Axe2x80x94(COxe2x80x94)n, wherein n is 1 for mono-, 2 for di-, 3 for tri-, 4 for tetra-, 5 for penta- and 6 for hexaacyl, 7 for hepta- and 8 for octoacyl. The CO groups in aliphatic acyl groups bind to non-aromatic carbon, those in aromatic acyl groups bind to aromatic carbon. Thus, aromatic acyl includes residues of benzene, naphthyl and biphenyl carboxylic acids, which can be further substituted e.g. by C1-C12alkyl, C1-C12alkoxy, C2-C8 alkenyl, OH, halogen, cyclohexyl and/or phenyl, such as benzene tri-, tetra-, penta- or hexacarboxylic acid, naphthalene tricarboxylic acid. Aliphatic acyl includes residues of alkyl, alkenyl and cycloalkyl carboxylic acids, which can be further substituted e.g. by C1-C12alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyl, OH, halogen, cyclohexyl, heterocyclyl, C1-C4alkylcyclohexyl, phenyl and/or phenyl substituted by C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy or OH or halogen, or interrupted e.g. by O, N or phenyl.
Within the definitions given, acyl groups can be aromatic, aliphatic, mixed aromatic-aliphatic, cycloaliphatic or bicycloaliphatic or unsaturated, for example derived from the following acids:
caprylic acid, capric acid, acetic acid, stearic acid, polyisobutenylsuccinic acid, n-hexacosanoic acid, trimethylacetic acid, propionic acid, butyric acid, isovaleric acid, lauric acid, oleic acid, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, sorbic acid, linolenic acid,
dibasic acids, such as malonic acid, methylenemalonic acid, maleic or fumaric acid, itaconic acid, glutaconic acid, oxalic acid, succinic acid, iso-dodecylsuccinic acid, glutaric acid, adipic acid, pimelic acid, suberic acid, azelic acid or sebacic acid, or hydroxy acids like citric acid, or 
xe2x80x83polybasic acids like butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylic acid;
the polymers of fatty acids, such as the dimers and trimers thereof of the type described, for example, in Ind. and Eng. Chem. 33, 86-89 (1941),
hetero atom-containing acids, for example, nitrilotriacetic acid, tetrahydrofurane-2,3,4,5tetracarboxylic acid;
cycloaliphatic acids, such as cyclohexanecarboxylic acid, 1,2- and 1,4-cyclohexanedicarboxylic acid, cyclopentanecarboxylic acid, cyclopentylacetic acid, 3-methylcyclopentylacetic acid, camphor acid, 4-methylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid and 2,4,6-trimethylcyclohexanecarboxylic acid, bicyclo[2.2.2]octa-5-ene-2,3-dicarboxylic acid and bicyclo[2.2.1 ]hepta-5-ene-2-carboxylic acid,
aromatic carboxylic acids, such as benzoic acid, o-, m- and p-toluic acid, phthalic acid, isophthalic acid, terephthalic acid, trimellitic acid, trimesic acid, 1,2,4,5-benzenetetracarboxylic acid, diphenic acid, naphthenic acids, including, for example, 1-naphthoic acid, 2-naphthoic acid, naphthalene-1,8-dicarboxylic acid, naphthalene-1,4-dicarboxylic acid, naphthalene-1,4,5-tricarboxylic acid and the like,
paraffinic xcfx89-aryl acids, such as phenylacetic acid, hydrocinnamic acid, phenylbutyric acid, xcex3-(1-naphthyl)butyric acid, xcex4-phenylene-n-valeric acid, xcex5-phenyl-n-caproic acid, o-, m- or p-phenylenediacetic acid or o-phenyleneacetic-xcex2-propionic acid, and also unsaturated phenyl acids, for example, cinnamic acid or the acids 2,2-dicarboxyethenylbenzene of formula 
or corresponding substituted derivatives such as 2,2-dicarboxyethenylbenzene substituted in the benzene moiety by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, or 1 or 2 further residues 2,2-dicarboxyethen-1-yl.
Preferred is a compound of the formula F which also corresponds to a formula A, B, C or D 
where
m is the valency of X and is an integer from the range 1-8;
x and y are each integers from the range 1-7 obeying the condition x+y=m;
G is xe2x95x90O and Gxe2x80x2 is H or Rxe2x80x25; or Gxe2x80x2 is xe2x95x90O and G is H or Rxe2x80x25;
R1 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkyl substituted by OH and/or phenyl; oxyl; OH; C2-C12cyanoalkyl; C2-C12cyanoalkoxy; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; C3-C8alkenyl; C3-C8alkynyl; C3-C8alkenyloxy; C7-C12phenylalkyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl substituted in the alkyl moiety by hydroxy; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy; or R1 is C1-C8alkanoyl; C3-C5alkenoyl; C1-C18alkanoyloxy; glycidyl;
R2, R4, R5xe2x80x2, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are, independently of one another, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C6-C12bicycloalkenyl, or C6-C12bicycloalkyl;
R3 is C1-C8hydroxyalkyl, C1-C18alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
or R2 and R3, R4 and R5xe2x80x2, R6 and R7, R8 and R9 form, together with the carbon atom they are attached to, C5-C12cycloalkylene;
R5 is C1-C8alkylene; C1-C8alkylene-COxe2x80x94; and in formula A also may be a direct bond; and may be also C1-C8alkylene substituted by OH or OCOR15, provided that the OH or OCOR15 group does not bond directly to a carbon atom that also bonds directly to xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94;
R10 is C2-C8alkylene; C1-C8alkylene-COxe2x80x94;
Rxe2x80x210 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
W is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94 and, if m is not 1, W can also be a direct bond;
Xxe2x80x2 is as defined for X below;
Y is xe2x80x94O xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94;
Z and Zxe2x80x2, independently, are a direct bond or have a meaning given for Y;
when m is 1, X is C1-C8 alkyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94COR11, xe2x80x94COOR13, CN, xe2x80x94(O)ixe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)i(OR111)2, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CON(Rxe2x80x214)2, phenoxy and/or C1-C18alkylxe2x80x94, C1-C18alkoxyxe2x80x94 or halo-substituted phenoxy; or X is xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)i(OR111)2; C3-C30alkyl which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and can be substituted by OH; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C3-C6alkenyl; glycidyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by a radical selected from C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x211; or is a group of formulae IIIa-IIIe
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa)
xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94COO-R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIb)
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R14xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIc)
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x217xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIId)

and in formulae A and C, X can also be hydrogen or CN;
i is 0 or 1;
Hal stands for halogen or a residue Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x214;
R11 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R111, xe2x80x94COR111, CN, xe2x80x94(O)ixe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)i(OR111)2, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CON(Rxe2x80x214)2 and/or phenoxy and/or C1-C18alkylxe2x80x94, C1-C18alkoxy- or halo-substituted phenoxy; C3-C50alkyl interrupted by O; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by a radical selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and hydroxy; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and hydroxy; or C8-C12phenylalkenyl;
Rxe2x80x211 is phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by a radical selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and hydroxy; naphthyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C1-C17alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R111 is C1-C12alkyl or phenyl or C7-C15alkylphenyl;
R12 is a direct bond, C1-C18alkylene or carbonyl;
R13 is C1-C18alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl;
R14 is C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cyloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; C2-C8hydroxyalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy;
Rxe2x80x214 is hydrogen or has one of the meanings given for R14;
R16 is C1-C18alkyl or C3-C8alkenyl;
R17 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
Rxe2x80x217 embraces the meanings given for R13 above or is hydrogen or one equivalent of a metal of main group I or II of the periodic system;
when m is 2, X is C2-C18alkylene; C4-C12alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene, C5-C12cycloalkylene, S, NRxe2x80x214 and/or substituted by OH, C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94COR11, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x217, CN, xe2x80x94(O)ixe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)i(OR111)2, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CON(Rxe2x80x214)2, phenoxy and/or C5-C18alkylxe2x80x94, C1-C18alkoxy- or halo-substituted phenoxy; or X is xe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)i(OR111)xe2x80x94; C5-C12cycloalkylene; phenylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene-C1-C4alkylene; phenylene-C1-C4alkylene; C2-C8alkylene interrupted by C5-C12cycloalkylene and/or phenylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene-E-C5-C12cycloalkylene; -phenylene-E-phenylene-, wherein E is C1-C4alkylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; or X is carbonyl or C1-C7alkylene-carbonyl or a group of formulae IVa-IVi
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVa)
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R19xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVb)
xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVc)

in which
i is 0 or 1;
R18 is a direct bond; C1-C22alkylene; C2-C22alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene, C5-C12cycloalkylene, sulfur, NRxe2x80x214 and/or substituted by OH, C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94COR11, xe2x80x94COOR13, CN, xe2x80x94(O)iP(xe2x95x90O)i(OR111)2, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CON(Rxe2x80x214)2, phenoxy and/or C1-C18alkylxe2x80x94, C1-C18alkoxy- or halo-substituted phenoxy; C2-C8alkenylene; or R18 is C2-C8alkenylene substituted by R21; C2-C8alkylene substituted by R21; C5-C12cycloalkylene; C5-C12cycloalkenylene; or phenylene;
R19 is C2-C12alkylene; C4-C12alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene and/or C5-C12cycloalkylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene; bis(C5-C12cycloalkylene)xe2x80x94C1-C4alkylene;
R20 is C2-C12alkylene; C4-C18alkylene interrupted by O, NRxe2x80x214, S, C5-C12cycloalkylene or/and phenylene; or R20 is C5-C12cloalkylene; or phenylene;
Rxe2x80x220 is C2-C12alkylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene; phenylene; and if i is 1, Rxe2x80x220 additionally embraces methylene;
R21 is phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, nitro, hydroxy; or is naphthyl; or naphthyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, nitro; or R21 is thienyl; phenoxyphenyl; thiophen-2-yl; phenylthiophenyl; benzo[b]thiophen-2-yl; benzoturan-2-yl; 9H-fluorenyl; biphenylyl; 10-(C1-C8alkyl)-10H-phenothiazinyl;
and if the linking group Z or W is a direct bond, X also may be C1alkylene or Y;
when m is 3, X is C3-C18alkanetriyl; P; PO; C4-C18triacyl; 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triyl; or a group of formula 
xe2x80x83or a trivalent residue of the formula VIIc
E1xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(E2)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94E3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIc)
wherein E1, E2 and E3, independently of one another, are a group of formula IVf;
when m is 4, X is C5-C18alkanetetryl; C6-C18tetraacyl; or a group of the formula
Z1xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z2,xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIIb)
wherein Z1 and Z2 are each, independently of one another, 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6triyl or a group of the formula VIIIc or VIIId 
xe2x80x83and the group of formula VIIIc-d is attached via a bond from the triazine ring to the nitrogen atom in formula VIIIb;
when m is 5, X is C5-C18alkanepentayl; or C7-C18pentaacyl;
when m is 6, X is C9-C18hexaacyl; or a hexavalent residue of the formula IXa or IXb
Z1xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z2)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IXa)

wherein
Z1, Z2 and Z3, independently of one another, are 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-tryl or a group of the formula VIIIc or VIIId, which is attached via a bond from the triazine ring to the nitrogen atom in formula IXa;
when m is 7, X is C10-C18heptaacyl;
when m is 8, X is C9-C18octoacyl; or an octovalent residue of the formula Xa or Xb
Zxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z2)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z3)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Xa)

wherein
Z1, Z2, Z3 and Z4, independently of one another, are 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triyl or a group of the formula VIIIc or VIIId, which is attached via a bond from the triazine ring to the nitrogen atom in formula Xa; and
D is a group of the formula 
wherein
Gxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or xe2x95x90O;
Rxe2x80x2 is C1-C18alkyl or cyclohexyl, especially methyl or tert.-butyl;
Rxe2x80x3 is tert. C4-C18alkyl or cyclohexyl, especially tert.-butyl;
T1 and T2, independently, are H; C1-C18alkyl; phenyl-C1-C4alkyl; or naphthyl or phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by halogen or C1-C4alkyl; or T1 and T2 together with the linking carbon atom form a C5-C12cycloalkane ring;
T3 is C2-C8alkanetriyl, especially 
where
X7 is C1-C5alkyl;
T4 is H, C1-C18alkoxy, C3-C8alkenyloxy or benzyloxy and
T5 is as defined for T4, or T4 and T5 together are xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94C2-C8alkylenexe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, and
if T4 is H, T5 additionally embraces xe2x80x94OH and xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x211, where Rxe2x80x211 is C1-C18alkyl, C2-C4alkenyl or phenyl;
X1 is a group of formula (Xld); and
X2 is as defined for X1 or is C1-C18alkoxy or xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2;
X3 is xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NX6xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, or a radical of the formula xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94X5xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94X6, where
X5 is C1-C12alkanetriyl and
X6 is a radical of the formula 
X8 is H, Cl, C1-C18alkyl, C7-C11phenylalkyl, C2-C6alkoxyalkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
X10 is H, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy;
X11 is C1-C12alkyl;
Xxe2x80x211 is H or C1-C12alkyl;
X12 is H or OH;
X13 is H, Cl, OH or C1-C18alkoxy;
Xxe2x80x213 is H, Cl or C1-C4alkyl;
X14 is H, Cl, OH or C1-C18alkoxy;
X15 and X17, independently, are H, OH, Cl, CN, phenyl, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C4-C22alkoxy interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH, or are C2-C20alkanoylamino or C7-C14phenylalkoxy;
X16 and X18, independently, are H, OH, Cl, C1-C6alkyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
X21, X22 and X23, independently, are H, C1-C18alkyl or C1-C18alkoxy;
X24 and X25, independently, are H or C1-C8alkyl; and
X26 is H, C1-C8alkyl, phenyl, C7-C11phenylalkyl, cyclohexyl or xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2;
and if X25 is in ortho position to X26, X25 can form, together with X26 and the carbon atoms they are attached to, a phenyl ring.
The compounds of the invention may be further reacted in order to obtain other structures than those mentioned above. For example, compounds wherein Hal stands for a halogen atom are often reacted with suitable agents to obtain compounds wherein the halogen atom is replaced by a linking group or the substituent Yxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x214, preferably before they are used as stabilizers.
More preferred is a compound of formula A, B, C or D, wherein
R2, R4, R5xe2x80x2, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are, independently of one another, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkenyl, or C5-C12cycloalkyl; or R2 and R3, R4 and R5xe2x80x2, R6 and R7, R8 and R9 form, together with the carbon atom they are attached to, C5-C12cycloalkylene;
R3 is C1-C8hydroxyalkyl, C1-C18alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R5 is C1-C4alkylene; C1-C4alkylene-COxe2x80x94; and in formula A also may be a direct bond;
R10 is C2-C8alkylene; C1-C8alkylene-COxe2x80x94;
Rxe2x80x210 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
W is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94 and, if m is not 1, W can also be a direct bond;
Xxe2x80x2 is as defined for X below;
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94;
Z and Zxe2x80x2, independently, are a direct bond or have a meaning given for Y;
when m is 1, X is C1-C18alkyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94COR11, xe2x80x94COOR13, CN, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94CON(Rxe2x80x214)2, phenoxy; or X is C3-C30alkyl which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and can be substituted by OH; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C3-C6alkenyl; glycidyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by a radical selected from C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy; or is a group of formulae IIIa-IIId
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa)
xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIb)
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R14xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIc)
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x217xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIId);
when m is 2, X is C2-C18alkylene; C4-C12alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene, C5-C12cycloakylene, S and/or substituted by C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94COR11, xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x217, CN, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94CON(Rxe2x80x214)2, phenoxy and/or C1-C18alkyl-, C1-C18alkoxy- or halo-substituted phenoxy; or X is C5-C12cycloalkylene; phenylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene-C1-C4alkylene; phenylene-C1-C4alkylene; C2-C8alkylene interrupted by C5-C12cycloalkylene and/or phenylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene-E-C5-C12cycloalkylene; -phenylene-E-phenylene-, wherein E is C1-C4alkylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; or X is carbonyl or C1-C7alkylene-carbonyl or a group of formulae IVa-IVd;
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVa)
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R19xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVb)
xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVc)

and if the linking group Z or W is a direct bond, X also may be C1alkylene or Y;
when m is 3, X is C3-C18alkanetriyl; P; PO; C4-C18triacyl; 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triyl; or a group of formula (VIIb);
when m is 4, X is C5-C18alkanetetryl; C6-C18tetraacyl; or a group of the formula
Z1xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIIb);
when m is 6, X is C9-C18hexaacyl; or a hexavalent residue of the formula IXaxe2x80x2 or IXb
Z1xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z2)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IXaxe2x80x2);

when m is 8, X is C9-C18octoacyl; or an octovalent residue of the formula Xaxe2x80x2 or Xbxe2x80x2
Z1xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z2)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z3)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Xaxe2x80x2)

i is 0 or 1;
R11 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R111, xe2x80x94COR111, CN, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CON(Rxe2x80x214)2, phenoxy; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and hydroxy; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalky, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and hydroxy; or C8-C12phenylalkenyl;
Rxe2x80x211 is phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and hydroxy; naphthyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C1-C17alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R111 is C1-C12alkyl or phenyl or C7-C15alkylphenyl;
R12 is a direct bond, C1-C18alkylene or carbonyl;
R13 is C1-C18alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl;
R14 is C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C3-C17alkenyl; C2-C8hydroxyalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl;
Rxe2x80x214 is hydrogen or has one of the meanings given for R14;
Rxe2x80x217 embraces the meanings given for R13 above or is hydrogen or one equivalent of a metal of main group I or II of the periodic system;
R18 is a direct bond; C1-C22alkylene; C2-C22alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene, C5-C12cycloalkylene, S, NRxe2x80x214 and/or substituted by OH, C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94COR11, xe2x80x94COOR13, CN, xe2x80x94(O)ixe2x80x94P(xe2x95x90O)i(OR111)2, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94CON(Rxe2x80x214)2, phenoxy and/or C1-C18alkyl-, C1-C18alkoxy- or halo-substituted phenoxy; C2-C8alkenylene; C2-C8alkenylene substituted by R21; C2-C8alkylene substituted by R21; cyclohexylene; cyclohexenylene or phenylene; or
R19 is C2-C12alkylene; C4-C12alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene and/or C5-C12cycloalkylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene; bis(C5-C12cycloalkylene)-C1-C4alkylene;
R20 is C2-C12alkylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene; or phenylene;
Rxe2x80x220 is C2-C12 alkylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene; phenylene; and if i is 1, Rxe2x80x220 additionally embraces methylene;
R21 is phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, nitro, hydroxy; or is naphthyl; or naphthyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, nitro; or R21 is thienyl; phenoxyphenyl; thiophen-2-yl; phenylthiophenyl; benzo[b]thiophen-2-yl; benzofuran-2-yl; 9H-fluorenyl; biphenylyl; 10-(C1-C8alkyl)-10H-phenothiazinyl;
D is a group of the formula XIa, XIc, XId, XIf, XIj, XIk, XIm, XIn, XIo, XIp, XIs, XIt or XIu.
Of special interest is a compound of the formula I, II or III 
where
m is the valency of X and is an integer from the range 1-6;
x and y are each integers from the range 1-5 obeying the condition x+y=m;
R1 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; oxyl; OH; CH2CN; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; C3-C8alkenyl; C3-C8alkynyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy; or R1 is C1-C8alkanoyl; C3-C5alkenoyl; C1-C18alkanoyloxy; glycidyl; or a group xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)xe2x80x94G, in which G is hydrogen, methyl or phenyl;
R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are, independently of one another, C1-C18alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
or R2 and R3, R6 and R7, R8 and R9 form, together with the carbon atom they are attached to, C5-C12cycloalkylene:
R5 is C1-C4alkylene;
Rxe2x80x210 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
when m is 1, X is C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C3-C6alkenyl; glycidyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy; or is a group of formulae IIIa-IIId
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa)
xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIb)
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R14xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIc)
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R15xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x217xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIId)
wherein
R11 is hydrogen; C1-C17alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and hydroxy; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and hydroxy; or C8-C12phenylalkenyl;
R12 is a direct bond, C1-C18alkylene or carbonyl;
R13 is C1-C18alkyl; C3 -C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl;
R14 is C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy;
R15 is C1-C4alkylene; C2-C4oxaalkylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene; C5-C12cycloalkenylene; phenylene; or a group of the formulae xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(R16)xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90C(R17)xe2x80x94;
R16 is C1-C18alkyl or C3-C8alkenyl;
R17 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
Rxe2x80x217 embraces the meanings given for R13 above or is hydrogen or one equivalent of a metal of main group I or II of the periodic system;
when m is 2, X is C2-C12alkylene; C4-C12 alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene and/or C5-C12cycloalkylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene; bis(C5-C12cycloalkylene)-C1-C4alkylene; or is a group of formulae IVa-IVf
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVa)
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R19xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVb)
xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVc)
xe2x80x94CtH2txe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVd)

wherein
t is zero or an integer from 1 to 7;
u and v, independently of one another, are integers from the range 1-4;
R18 is a direct bond; C1-C22alkylene; C2-C8alkenylene; cyclohexylene; cyclohexenylene or phenylene;
R19 is C2-C12alkylene; C4-C12alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene and/or C5-C12cycloalkylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene; bis(C5-C12cycloalkylene)-C1-C4alkylene;
R20 is C2-C12 alkylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene; or phenylene;
R21 is phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, nitro, hydroxy; or is naphthyl; or naphthyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino, nitro; or R21 is thienyl; indolyl; phenoxyphenyl; phenylthiophenyl; benzo[b]thiophen-2-yl; benzofuran-2-yl; 9H-fluorenyl; biphenyl; 10-(C1-C8alkyl)-10H-phenothiazinyl; or is phenyl which is substituted by 1 or 2 radicals of the formulae 
when m is 3, X is aliphatic C4-C18triacyl, aromatic C9-C18triacyl or a group of the formula VII 
wherein
R22, R23 and R24, independently of each other, are C1-C7alkylene;
when m is 4, X is aliphatic C6-C18tetraacyl, aromatic C10-C18tetraacyl or a group of the formula VIII 
when m is 5, X is aliphatic C7-C18pentaacyl or aromatic C10-C18pentaacyl;
when m is 6, X is aliphatic C9-C18hexaacyl or aromatic C12-C18hexaacyl.
The compounds of the invention can be pure or mixtures of compounds, including pure diastereomers or enantfomers, and mixtures of diastereomers or enantiomers. Preferred mixtures are those of compounds of formula I or II wherein m is 2 and X corresponds to formula IVa with R18 being at least 2 different groups xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94 where n is an integer from the range 1-18. Of special importance are mixtures of mono- and diesters of the invention, as for example a mixture of a compound of formula I or II wherein X is a residue of formula IIId with one wherein X is a residue of formula IVa (mono- and diester).
Residues denoted with the same symbol within the same formula can have identical or different meanings.
Alkyl groups, such as R1, R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8, R9, Rxe2x80x210, R11, R13, R14, R16, R17, Rxe2x80x217 and X as alkyl are, within the definitions given, for example methyl, ethyl, propyl such as n- or isopropyl, butyl such as n-, iso-, sec- and tert-butyl, pentyl, hexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl, tridecyl, tetradecyl, pentadecyl, hexadecyl, heptadecyl or octadecyl.
Alkylene groups, such as R5, R10, R15, R12, R18, R19, R20, R22, R23, R24, X as alkylene are, within the definitions given, for example methylene, 1,2-ethylene, 1,1-ethylene, 1,3-propylene, 1,2-propylene, 1,1-propylene, 2,2-propylene, 1,4-butylene, 1,3-butylene, 1,2-butylene, 1,1-butylene, 2,2-butylene, 2,3-butylene, or xe2x80x94C5H10xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C6H12xe2x80x94, C7H14, xe2x80x94C8H16xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C9H18xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C10H20xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C11H22xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C12H24xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C13H26xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C14H28xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C15H30xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C16H32xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C17H34xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C18H36xe2x80x94.
R5, R22, R23, R24 are especially preferred as methylene.
Cycloalkyl-groups, such as R1, R11, R13, R14 or X as C5-C12-Cycloalkyl are, for example, cyclopentyl, cyclohexyl, cycloheptyl, cyclooctyl, cyclononyl, cyclodecyl, cycloundecyl or cyclododecyl. C5-C12-Cycloalkenyl includes cyclopentenyl, cyclohexenyl, cycloheptenyl, cyclooctenyl, cyclononenyl, cyclodecenyl, cycloundecenyl, cyclododecenyl. C1-C4alkyl substituted cycloalkyl (containing mainly 1-3, e.g. 1 or 2 alkyl groups) include inter alia 2- or 4-methylcyclohexyl, dimethylcyclohexyl, trimethylcyclohexyl, t-butylcyclohexyl.
Phenylalkyl or phenylalkoxy are alkyl or alkoxy each of which is substituted by phenyl. R1, R11, R13, R14 or X as C7-C15phenylalkyl or C7-C15phenylalkoxy are; within the definitions given, for example-benzyt, benzyloxy, xcex1-methylbenzyl, xcex1-methylbenzyloxy, cumyl, cumyloxy.
R18 as C2-C4oxaalkylene is, for example, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94. Likewise, X as C4-C12alkylene interrupted by oxygen includes xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2)2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2)3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2)4xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94CH2CH2)5xe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C3H6xe2x80x94(Oxe2x80x94C3H6)ixe2x80x94 with i being 1, 2or 3.
X as a divalent interrupted residue further includes, for example, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94phenylene-CH2xe2x80x94, C1-C4alkylene-Oxe2x80x941,2-cyclohexylene-Oxe2x80x94C1-C4alkylene, bis(C5-C12cycloalkylene)-C1-C4alkylene such as 
R1 as alkanoyl or alkenoyl includes; for example, formyl, acetyl, propionyl, acryl, methacryl, butanoyl (butyryl), pentanoyl (valeryl), hexanoyl (caproyl); preferred are acetyl, propionyl, acryl, methacryl.
R1 is preferably hydrogen; C1-C8alkyl; oxyl; OH; CH2CN; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; C3-C6alkenyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl and C1-C4alkoxy; or R1 is C1-C8alkanoyl or C3-C5alkenoyl;
R1 preferably being H, C1-C4alkyl, C3-C4alkenyl, C3-C4alkynyl, allyl, benzyl, cyclohexyloxy, C1-C12alkoxy, acetyl or acryloyl;
Among the dimeric compounds of formulae I or II (m is 2), compounds are most preferred wherein X is a group of the formula (IVa), the compounds can be pure or mixtures containing at least two different compounds where R18 is xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94, where n is an integer from 1 to 18.
Most preferred is a compound of formula A, B, C or D, wherein m is the valency of X and is an integer from the range 1-4 or is 6 or 8;
x is 1 or 2 and y is 1;
R1 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; oxyl; OH; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; C3-C8alkenyl; C3-C8alkynyl; C3-C8alkenyloxy; C7-C12phenylalkyl; C2-C8alkanoyl; C3-C5alkenoyl; or gylcidyl;
R2, R4, R5xe2x80x2, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are, independently of one another, C1-C18alkyl, C3-C8alkenyl, or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R3 is C1-C8hydroxyalkyl, C1-C18alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
R5 is C1-C4alkylene; C1-C4alkylene-COxe2x80x94; and in formula A also may be a direct bond;
R10 is C2-C8alkylene; C1-C8alkylene-COxe2x80x94;
W is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94 and, if m is not 1, W can also be a direct bond;
Xxe2x80x2 is as defined for X below;
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x214xe2x80x94;
Z and Zxe2x80x2, independently, are a direct bond or have a meaning given for Y;
when m is 1, X is C1-C18alkyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, CN, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, phenoxy; or X is C3-C30alkyl which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and can be substituted by OH; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C3-C6alkenyl; glycidyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; or is a group of formula IIIa or IIId
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa)
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x217xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIId);
R11 is C1-C18alkyl; C1-C18alkyl substituted by C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R111, xe2x80x94COR111, CN, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, xe2x80x94COOH, C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl; C2-C8alkenyl; phenyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl;
Rxe2x80x214 is hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl; cyclohexyl; C2-C8hydroxyalkyl; C7-C5phenylalkyl;
Rxe2x80x217 is hydrogen or C1-C12 alkyl or an equivalent of a sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium ion;
when m is 2, X is C2-C18alkylene; C4-C12alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene, C5-C12cycloalkylene, S and/or substituted by C1-C18alkoxy, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, CN, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, phenoxy; or X is C5-C12cycloalkylene; phenylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene-C1-C4alkylene; phenylene-C1-C4alkylene; C2-C8alkylene interrupted by C5-C12cycloalkylene and/or phenylene; C5-C12cycloalkylene-Exe2x80x94C5-C12cycloalkylene; -phenylene-E-phenylene-, wherein E is C1-C4alkylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; or X is carbonyl or C1-C7alkylene-carbonyl or a group of formula
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVa);
wherein
R18 is a direct bond; C1-C18alkylene; C4-C22alkylene interrupted by oxygen, phenylene, C5-C12cycloalkylene, S; C2-C8alkenylene; C2-C8alkenylene substituted by R21; C2-C8alkylene substituted by R21; cyclohexylene; or phenylene;
R20 and Rxe2x80x220, independently, are C2-C12alkylene or cyclohexylene; and if i is 1, Rxe2x80x220 additionally embraces methylene;
R21 is phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 radicals selected from C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, hydroxy; or is naphthyl; or naphthyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy;
or R21 is thienyl; phenylthiophenyl; thiophen-2-yl; benzo[b]thiophen-2-yl; biphenylyl; 10-(C1-C8alkyl)-10H-phenothiazinyl;
when m is 3, X is C3-C18alkanetriyl; P; PO; C4-C18triacyl; 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triyl;
when m is 4, X is C5-C18alkanetetryl; C6-C18tetraacyl; or a group of the formula
Z1xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIIb);
when m is 6, X is a hexavalent residue of the formula IXaxe2x80x2 or IXb
Z1xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z2)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IXaxe2x80x2);

when m is 8, X is octovalent residue of the formula Xaxe2x80x2 or Xbxe2x80x2
Z1xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z2)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z3)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Xaxe2x80x2)

D is a group of the formula XIa, XIc, XId, XIj, XIk, XIm, XIn, XIo, XIp, XIs or XIu;
Gxe2x80x3 is hydrogen or xe2x95x90O;
Rxe2x80x2 is cyclohexyl, methyl or tert.-butyl;
Rxe2x80x3 is cyclohexyl or tert.-butyl;
X1 is a group of formula (XId); and
X2 is as defined for X1 or is C1-C18alkoxy or xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2;
X3 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
X10 is H, Cl, C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy;
X11 is C1-C12alkyl;
Xxe2x80x211 is H or C1-C12 alkyl;
X12 is H or OH;
X13 is H, Cl, OH or C1-C8alkoxy;
Xxe2x80x213 is H, Cl or C1-C4alkyl;
X14 is H, Cl, OH or C1-C8alkoxy;
X15 and X17, independently, are H, OH, Cl, phenyl, C1-C6alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy, C4-C22alkoxy interrupted by O and/or substituted by OH, or are C7-C14phenylalkoxy; or C2-C20alkanoylamino; and
X16 and X18, independently, are H, OH, methyl or C1-C6alkoxy;
especially one, wherein
x is 1 and y is 1;
R1 is hydrogen; C1-C6alkyl; oxyl; OH; C1-C18alkoxy; cyclohexyloxy; allyl; allyloxy; C2-C8alkanoyl; or glycidyl;
R2, R3, R4, R5xe2x80x2, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are, independently of one another, C1-C6alkyl or cyclohexyl;
R5 is C1-C4alkylene; and in formula A also may be a direct bond;
R10 is C2-C8alkylene;
W is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
when m is 1, X is C1-C18alkyl; C1-C8alkyl substituted by C1-C8alkoxy, xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, cyclohexyloxy; C7-C15phenylalkyl; or is a group of formula IIIa or IIId
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa)
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x217xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIId);
when m is 2, X is C2-C18alkylene; C4-C12 alkylene interrupted by oxygen; C5-C12cycloalkylene; phenylene; cyclohexylene-C1-C4alkylene; phenylene-C1-C4alkylene; C2-C8alkylene interrupted by cyclohexylene and/or phenylene; cyclohexylene-E-cyclohexylene; -phenylene-E-phenylene-, wherein E is C1-C4alkylene, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; or X is carbonyl or C1-C7alkylene-carbonyl or a group of formula
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVa);
when m is 3, X is C4-C18triacyl; 1,3,5-triazine-2,4,6-triyl;
when m is 4, X is C5-C18alkanetetryl; C6-C18tetraacyl; or a group of the formula
xe2x80x94Z1xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94Z2xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(VIIIb);
when m is 6, X is a hexavalent residue of the formula IXaxe2x80x2 or IXb
Z1xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z2)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94Z3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IXaxe2x80x2);

when m is 8, X is octovalent residue of the formula Xaxe2x80x2 or Xbxe2x80x2
Z1xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z2)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94N(Z3)xe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x210xe2x80x94Z4xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(Xaxe2x80x2)

i is 0 or 1;
R11 is C1-C18alkyl; C1-C8alkyl substituted by C1-C8alkoxy, C2-C8alkenyl; phenyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl;
R14 is hydrogen or C1-C18alkyl; cyclohexyl; C2-C8hydroxyalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl;
R16 is C1-C18alkyl or C3-C8alkenyl;
Rxe2x80x217 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl or an equivalent of a sodium, potassium, magnesium or calcium ion;
R18 is a direct bond; C1-C18alkylene; C2-C8alkenylene; C2-C8alkenylene substituted by R21;
C2C8alkylene substituted by R21; cyclohexylene; or phenylene;
R20 and Rxe2x80x220, independently, are C2-C12alkylene or cyclohexylene; and if i is 1, Rxe2x80x220 additionally embraces methylene;
R21 is phenyl; thienyl; thiophen-2-yl;
D is a group of the formula XIa, XIc, Xid, Xij, XIk, XIm, XIn, XIo, XIp, XIs or XIu;
Gxe2x80x3 is hydrogen;
Rxe2x80x2 is methyl or tert.-butyl;
Rxe2x80x3 is tert.-butyl;
X1 is a group of formula (XId); and
X2 is as defined for X1 or is xe2x80x94N(Rxe2x80x214)2;
X3 is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94;
X10 is H, Cl, methyl or methoxy;
X11 and Xxe2x80x211, independently, are C1-C12alkyl;
X12 is H or OH,
X13 is H or C1-C8alkoxy;
Xxe2x80x213 is H or C1-C4alkyl;
X14 is H or C1-C8alkoxy;
X15, X17, X16 and X18, independently, are H, phenyl or methyl.
Another important class of compounds embraces those of formula I or II, where
R1 is hydrogen, C1-C8alkyl, oxyl, OH, xe2x80x94CH2CN, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; or aliphatic C1-C18acyl;
R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8, R9, which are similar or different, are C1-C8alkyl, C5-C7cycloalkyl;
R2 and R3, R6 and R7, R8 and R9 may, when taken together with the carbon atom to which they are attached, be C5-C7cycloalkylene;
R5 is a linear or branched C1-C4alkylene;
Rxe2x80x210 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
when m is 1, X is C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C6alkenyl, C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy; or X is also one of the groups of the formulae (IIIa)-(IIIc) 
in which
R11 is hydrogen, C1-C17alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl, phenyl which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or OH groups; C7-C9phenylalkyl which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy or xe2x80x94OH groups;
R12 is a direct bond, C1-C7alkylene, carbonyl or a group 
xe2x80x83the group R15 being bound to the group 
R13 is C1-C18alkyl, C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by C1-C4alkyl;
R14 is C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by C1-C4alkyl; or C7-C9phenylalkyl unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted on the phenyl by C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy;
R15 is a linear C1-C4alkylene, a group 
xe2x80x83a group 
xe2x80x83C2-C4oxaalkylene, C5-C7cycloalkyl-1,2-ene, C5-C7cycloalkene-1,2-ylene or 1,2-phenylene;
R16 is C1-C18alkyl or C3-C8alkenyl and R17 is hydrogen or C1-C4alkyl;
when R12 is a group 
where
R15 is as defined above, R13 can be also hydrogen, sodium or potassium;
X is also a glycidyl group;
when m is 2,
X is C2-C12alkylene, C4-C12akylene interrupted by 1, 2 or 3 oxygen atoms, C4-C12alkenylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene di(C1-C4alkylene), C1-C4alkylene di(C5-C7cycloalkylene), C2-C4alkylidene di(C5-C7cycloalkylene), phenylene di(C1-C4alkylene) or one of the groups of the formula (IVa)-(IVf); 
in which
R18 is a direct bond, C1-C22alkylene, C2-C8alkenylene, cyclohexylene, cyclohexenylene or phenylene;
R19 is C2-C2alkylene, C4-C12alkylene interrupted by 1, 2 or 3 oxygen atoms; C5-C7cycloalkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene di(C1-C4alkylene) or C1-C4alkylidene di(C5-C7cycloalkylene), C2-C4alkylidene di(C5-C7cycloalkylene), phenylene di(C1-C4alkylene);
R20 is C2-C12 alkylene, C5-C7cycloalkylene, phenylene;
t is zero or an integer 1 to 7;
R21 is phenyl which is unsubstituted or mono-, di- or tri-substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, xe2x80x94OH, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or nitro group or is mono-, or di-substituted by a group of the formula (V) or (VI) 
in which
R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6, R7, R8, R9 and Rxe2x80x210are as defined above;
or R21 is naphthyl which is unsubstituted or monosubstituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy, di(C1-C4alkyl)amino or nitro group, thienyl, phenoxyphenyl, phenylthiophenyl, benzo[b]thiophen-2-yl, benzofuran-2-yl, 9H-fluorenyl, biphenyl, 10(C1-C8alkyl)-10H-phenothiazinyl;
u and v, which are similar or different, are integer 1 to 4;
when m is 3,
X is aliphatic C4-C18triacyl, aromatic C9-C18triacyl or a group of the formula (VII) 
where
R22, R23 and R24, which are similar or different are C1-C7alkylene;
when m is 4,
X is aliphatic C6-C18tetraacyl, aromatic C10-C18tetraacyl or a group of the formula (VIII) 
when m is 6, X is 1,2,3,4,5,6 cyclohexanecarboxy residue;
when m is 2 and X is a group of the formula (IVa), the compounds of the formula (I) can be pure or mixtures containing at least two different compounds being R18 a group of the formula xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94, where n is an integer from 1 to 18.
Of special interest therein are compounds of formula I or II, wherein
m is an integer from the range 1-4;
R1 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; oxyl; OH; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; allyl; benzyl; benzyloxy; C2-C8alkanoyl; C3-C5alkenoyl;
R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8and R9are, independently of one another, C1-C4alkyl or cyclohexyl;
or R2 and R3, R6 and R7, R8 and R9 form, together with the carbon atom they are attached to, C5-C12cycloalkylene;
R5 is C1-C4alkylene;
Rxe2x80x210 is hydrogen or methyl;
when m is 1, X is C5-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; allyl; glycidyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by methyl or methoxy; or is a group of formulae IIIa-IIIc
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa)
xe2x80x94R12xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R13xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIb)
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94R14xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIc)
wherein
R11 is C1-C17alkyl; C5-C12 cycloalkyl; cyclohexyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C3alkenyl; phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, methoxy and/or hydroxy; C7-C9phenylalkyl;
R12 is a direct bond, C1-C18alkylene or carbonyl;
R13 and R14, independently of each other, are C1-C18alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by 1, 2 or 3 C1-C4alkyl;
when m is 2, X is C2-C12 alkylene; C4-C12 alkylene interrupted by oxygen; or is a group of formulae IVa-IVd
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVa)
xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94R19xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVb)
xe2x80x94CONHxe2x80x94R20xe2x80x94NHCOxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVc)
xe2x80x94CtH2txe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVd)
wherein
t is zero or an integer from 1 to 7;
R18 is a direct bond; C1-C22alkylene; C2-C8alkenylene; cyclohexylene; or phenylene;
R19 is C2-C12alkylene; C4-C12akylene interrupted by oxygen; cyclohexylene;
R20 is C2-C12alkylene; cyclohexylene; or phenylene;
when m is 3, X is a trivalent residue of an alkane tricarboxylic acid having 4-12 carbon atoms, phenyltriacyl or a group of the formula VII 
wherein
R22, R23 and R24 are methylene;
when m is 4, X is a tetravalent residue of an alkane tetracarboxylic acid having 6-12 carbon atoms or phenyltetraacyl;
especially those, wherein
m is an integer from the range 1-4;
R1 is hydrogen; C1-C8alkyl; C5-C12alkoxy; cyclohexyloxy; benzyl; benzyloxy; C2-C8alkanoyl; C3-C5alkenoyl;
R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are, independently of one another, C1-C4alkyl;
or R2 and R3, R6 and R7, R8 and R9 form, together with the carbon atom they are attached to, C5-C12cycloalkylene;
R5 is C1-C4alkylene;
Rxe2x80x210 is hydrogen or methyl;
when m is 1, X is C5-C28alkyl; C5-C12 cycloalkyl; allyl; glycidyl; benzyl or benzyl, which is substituted on the phenyl ring by methyl or methoxy; or is a group of formulae IIIa
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IIIa)
wherein
R11 is C1-C17alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; cyclohexyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C3alkenyl; phenyl; benzyl;
when m is 2, X is C2-C12alkylene; or is a group of formulae IVa
xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(IVa)
wherein
R18 is a direct bond; C1-C22alkylene; C2-C8alkenylene; cyclohexylene; or phenylene;
when m is 3, X is phenyltriacyl or a group of the formula VII 
wherein
R22, R23 and R24 are methylene;
when m is 4, X is phenyltetraacyl;
particularly those, wherein m is 1 or 2;
R1 is hydrogen or C1-C8alkyl;
R2, R3, R4, R6, R7, R8 and R9 are, independently of one another, methyl or ethyl;
R5 is methylene;
Rxe2x80x210 is hydrogen or methyl;
when m is 1, X is a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R11 wherein R11 is C1-C17alkyl;
when m is 2, X is a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94R18xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 wherein R18 is a direct bond or C1-C12 alkylene.
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared in analogy to methods known in the art, for example by etherification, esterification or substitution of amines. Such methods are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,840,494, 3,640,928, in xe2x80x9cThe Chemistry of the ether linkagexe2x80x9d edited by S. Patai, Interscience Publishers, London, 1967, or in U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,776. Further methods which can be applied in analogous manner for introducing a variety of substituents on the N atom in the morpholinone structure are described, for example, by L. B. Volodorsky et al., synthetic chemistry of stable nitroxide, CRC Press, Boca Raton 1994; T. J. Connolly et al., Tetr. Lett. 37, 4919 (1996); I. Li et al., Polym. Prep. 36, 469 (1996); and in EP-A-375612 and publications cited therein, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,776, example 8, for the methylation of piperidine derivatives.
The reactions can be effected in an inert organic solvent, such as an aromatic or aliphatic hydrocarbon, ether, amide or alcohol, for example toluene, xylene, trimethylbenzene, tetrahydrofuran, dioxane, tert-amylalcohol, dimethyl formamide, N,N-dimethylacetamide, operating at a temperature from 40xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., preferably from 80xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C.
Suitable starting materials are, for example, 2-morpholinone compounds as described in EP-A-248494, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,370, 4,914,232, 5,089,614, especially examples Nos. 2A-C and 7A-F, or by J. T. Lai in Synthesis (1984), 122, especially compounds Nos. 4a-e. These and other starting compounds having the 2-morpholinone structure can be prepared according to or in analogy to the methods described in these documents, .e.g. in U.S. Pat No. 4,528,370, column 4, line 67, to column 5, line 14, and in a more detailed manner in column, 7, lines 15-56.
The preparation of their precursurs, i.e. substituted hydroxyethylaminoacetates (HEAA), is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,370 from column 3, line 65, to column 4, line 66, in column 5, lines 47-58, and more detailed from column 6, line 26, to column 7, line 13. Further precursors (HEAA) can be obtained in analogy to the methods described e.g. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,528,370, 4,914,232 or 5,089,614.
For instance, a useful educt for the preparation of present compounds is a compound of the formula 
containing one group xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94ZH or xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94ZH;
wherein
G1 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18hydroxyalkyl; oxyl; OH; C2-C12cyanoalkyl; C2-C12cyanoalkoxy; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; C3-C8alkenyl; C3-C8alkynyl; C3-C8alkenyloxy; C7-C12phenylalkyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl substituted by hydroxy, C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy; or G1 is C1-C8alkanoyl; C3-C5alkenoyl; C1-C18alkanoyloxy; C3-C8epoxyalkyl;
or G1 is the group xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94ZH;
G2 and G4 are, independently of one another, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkenyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl; C6-C12bicycloalkenyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
G3 is as defined for G2 or is C1-C8hydroxyalkyl; or G2 and G3 together are (CH2)e, where e is a number from 4 to 11;
or G3 is the group xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94ZH;
G5 is as defined for G4 or is C1-C8hydroxyalkyl; or G4 and G5 together are (CH2)e, where e is a number from 4 to 11;
or G5 is the group xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94ZH;
G6 is as defined for G4 or is hydrogen;
or G6 is the group xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94ZH;
R5 is C1-C8alkylene; C1-C8alkylene-COxe2x80x94; or C1-C8alkylene substituted by OH or OCOR15;
R10 is C1-C8alkylene or C1-C8alkylene-COxe2x80x94;
R15 is hydrogen; C1-C17alkyl; C3-C50 interrupted by O; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and/or hydroxy, C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and/or hydroxy; or is C8-C12phenylalkenyl;
Rxe2x80x214 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; C7-C15phenytalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy; and
ZH is xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94NHRxe2x80x214, xe2x80x94SH, oxiranyl, or halogen.
Examples are morpholinones of the formula (X) 
where R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, G6 have the above mentioned meanings.
These compounds can be prepared by known methods or in analogy to these methods, see passages of U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,370 cited above, especially columns 19 and 20, example 7E.
Compounds of the formula Exe2x80x3 or X may be further reacted, e.g. etherified or esterified as described above to obtain compounds of the invention.
An alternative path to present compounds, e.g. of the formulae I, which are substituted on the N atom, starts with compounds of the formulae Exe2x80x3, F, I or X wherein R1 is hydrogen by introducing a substituent on the N atom in the morpholinone structure in analogy to methods described in publications cited above. For example; these compounds may be methylated on the N-atom following the general procedure described in EP-A-375612 and publications cited therein, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,776, example 8, for the methylation of piperidine derivatives.
Expediently, this reaction is carried out in an inert solvent; such as a hydrocarbon, ether or alcohol, especially a tertiary alcohol such as tert.amylalcohol in the temperature range from 20-150, especially 50-120xc2x0 C. Formaldehyde, especially paraformaldehyde, and formic acid are preferably added in large excess relative to the unmethylated starting compound, often an excess from 1.2 to 20 fold, for example 2-12 fold excess of paraformaldehyde and formic acid, independently, is used.
Working up can be achieved in a conventional manner, often by neutralizing, e.g. by addition of alkali or alkali earth carbonates, oxides or hydroxides such as sodium or potassium carbonate, separation of the organic phase containing the product and removing the solvent, optionally after drying.
Examples for compounds obtainable in analogy to known methods are compounds of the formula (XI) 
where R6, R7, R8, R9, Rxe2x80x210 have the above mentioned meanings. These compounds can be prepared in analogy to methods known in the art for piperidine derivatives, e.g. in EP-A-58434, page 24, line 17, to page 25, line 19, and examples.
Compounds of the formula (XI) can expediently be prepared by reacting a compound of the formula (XII) 
where R6, R7, R8, R9 areas previously defined, with the suitable epoxide of the formula (XIII) 
where Rxe2x80x210 is as previously defined. Expediently, the addition reaction is carried out in an alcoholic solvent such as methanol, ethanol propanol at a temperature from 60xc2x0 C. to 180xc2x0 C., preferably from 100xc2x0 C. to 160xc2x0 C. The reaction can be carried out in all pressure ranges; preferred is a pressure from about 1 to 20 bars, e.g. 2 to 20 bars, preferably from 2 to 5 bars.
The compound of the formula (XII) can be prepared aocording to the general procedure and examples given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,370 (see above).
Further analoguous methods for preparing compounds of the invention are described in the examples further below.
Some of the intermediates used for preparing stabilizers of present formula F are novel compounds. The invention therefore also pertains to a compound of the formula Exe2x80x2
containing one group xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94ZH or xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94ZH;
wherein
G1 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18hydroxyalkyl; oxyl; OH; C2-C12cyanoalkyl; C2-C12cyanoalkoxy; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cyloalkoxy; C3-C8alkenyl; C3-C8alkynyl; C3-C8alkenyloxy; C7-C12phenylalkyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl substituted by hydroxy, C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy; or G1 is C1-C8alkanoyl; C3-C5alkenoyl; C1-C18alkanoyloxy, C3-C8epoxyalkyl;
or G1 is the group xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94ZH;
G2 and G4 are, independently of one another; C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycoalkenyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl; C6-C12bicycloalkenyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
G3 is as defined for G2 or is C1-C8hydroxyalkyl; or G2 and G3 together are (CH2)e, where e is a number from 4 to 11;
or G3 is the group xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94ZH;
G5 is as defined for G4 or is C1-C8hydroxyalkyl; or G4 and G5together are (CH2)e, where e is a number from 4 to 11;
and if G1 is not hydrogen; G5 also may be the group xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94ZH;
G6 is as defined for G4 or is hydrogen;
or G6 is the group xe2x80x94R5xe2x80x94ZH;
R5 is C1-C8alkylene; C1-C8alkylene-COxe2x80x94; or C1-C8alkylene substituted by OH or OCOR15;
R10 is C1-C8alkylene or C1-C8akylene-COxe2x80x94;
R15 is hydrogen; C1-C17alkyl; C3-C50alkyl interrupted by O; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and/or hydroxy; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and/or hydroxy; or is C8-C12phenylalkenyl;
Rxe2x80x214 is hydrogen, C1-C18alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy; and
ZH is xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94NHRxe2x80x214, xe2x80x94SH, oxiranyl, or halogen; and
the compound 3-methyl-3-ethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-5-ethyl-2-morpholinone.
Preferred are intermediates of the formula Exe2x80x2 containing 1 or 2 free hydroxy groups, for example those wherein 1 or 2 of the residues G1, G3 and G5 are hydroxyalkyl and other residues G1-G6 have one of the meanings initially defined as preferred within the definitions given for formula E.
Some of the most preferred novel intermediates are of the formula (XI) 
where R6, R7, R8, R9, Rxe2x80x210 are as previously defined, used as an intermediate for preparing compounds of the formula II are novel and form therefore another subject of the invention.
Novel precursors of the HEAA type of the formula XIV 
wherein
G1 is hydrogen; C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18hydroxyalkyl; oxyl; OH; C2-C12cyanoalkyl; C2-C12cyanoalkoxy; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; C3-C8alkenyl; C3-C8alkynyl; C3-C8alkenyloxy; C7-C12phenylalkyl; C7-C12phenylalkyl substituted by hydroxy, C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy; C7-C15phenylalkoxy, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl and/or C1-C4alkoxy; or G1 is C1-C8alkanoyl; C3-C5alkenoyl; C1-C18alkanoyloxy; C3-C8epoxyalkyl;
G2, G3, G4 and G5 are, independently of one another, C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkenyl, C6-C12bicycloalkyl; C6-C12bicycloalkenyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl;
G6 is C1-C18alkyl; C1-C18alkyl interrupted by O or substituted by C5-C12cycloalkyl, phenyl, OH, phenoxy, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, halogen, COOR15 or Oxe2x80x94COR15; or wherein G6 is C2-C18alkenyl; phenyl; phenyl substituted by alkyl or OH, C5-C12cycloalkyl;
M is a negative charge or alkali metal;
R15 is hydrogen; C1-C17alkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl; C2-C17alkenyl; phenyl; phenyl which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and/or hydroxy; C7-C15phenylalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, which is substituted by C1-C4alkyl, C1-C4alkoxy and/or hydroxy; or is C8-C12phenylalkenyl,
are a further object of the invention.
Preferred meanings for residues in formula XIV are as defined above for morpholinone compounds of the invention.
Although the novel intermediates of formulae XI, XIV and Exe2x80x2 find their use mainly in the preparation of present compounds of the formula F, they are also active as stabilizer and can be used accordingly, alone or in combination with present compound of formula F or a conventional stabilizer.
The novel compounds of present invention, for example those of formula F, especially those of formula I, II or IlIl, can be employed with advantage for stabilizing organic material against the damaging effect of light, oxygen and/or heat. They are notable for high substrate compatibility and good persistence in the substrate.
The materials to be stabilized can, for example, be oils, fats, waxes, cosmetics or biocides. Particular interest attaches to use in polymeric materials, as in plastics, rubbers, coating materials, photographic materials or adhesives. Examples of polymers and other substrates which can be stabilized in this way are the following:
1. Polymers of monoolefins and diolefins, for example polypropylene, polyisobutylene, polybut-1-ene, poly-4-methylpent-1-ene, polyisoprene or polybutadiene, as well as polymers of cycloolefins, for instance of cyclopentene or norbornene, polyethylene (which optionally can be crosslinked), for example high density polyethylene (HDPE), high density and high molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-HMW), high density and ultrahigh molecular weight polyethylene (HDPE-UHMW), medium density polyethylene (MDPE), low density polyethylene (LDPE), linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE), (VLDPE) and (ULDPE).
Polyolefins, i.e. the polymers of monoolefins exemplified in the preceding paragraph, preferably polyethylene and polypropylene, can be prepared by different, and especially by the following, methods:
a) radical polymerisation (normally under high pressure and at elevated temperature).
b) catalytic polymerisation using a catalyst that normally contains one or more than one metal of groups IVb, Vb, VIb or VIII of the Periodic Table. These metals usually have one or more than one ligand, typically oxides, halides, alcoholates, esters, ethers, amines, alkyls, alkenyls and/or aryls that may be either xcfx80- or "sgr"-coordinated. These metal complexes may be in the free form or fixed on substrates, typically on activated magnesium chloride, titanium(III) chloride, alumina or silicon oxide. These catalysts may be soluble or insoluble in the polymerisation medium. The catalysts can be used by themselves in the polymerisation or further activators may be used, typically metal alkyls, metal hydrides, metal alkyl halides, metal alkyl oxides or metal alkyloxanes, said metals being elements of groups Ia, IIa and/or IIIa of the Periodic Table. The activators may be modified conveniently with further ester, ether, amine or silyl ether groups. These catalyst systems are usually termed Phillips, Standard Oil Indiana, Ziegler (-Natta), TNZ (DuPont), metallocene or single site catalysts (SSC).
2. Mixtures of the polymers mentioned under 1), for example mixtures of polypropylene with polyisobutylene, polypropylene with polyethylene (for example PP/HDPE, PP/LDPE) and mixtures of different types of polyethylene (for example LDPE/HDPE).
3. Copolymers of monoolefins and diolefins with each other or with other vinyl monomers, for example ethylene/propylene copolymers, linear low density polyethylene (LLDPE) and mixtures thereof with low density polyethylene (LDPE), propylene/but-1-ene copolymers, propylene/isobutylene copolymers, ethylene/but-1-ene copolymers, ethylene/hexene copolymers, ethylene/methylpentene copolymers, ethylene/heptene copolymers, ethylene/octene copolymers, propylenelbutadiene copolymers, isobutylene/isoprene copolymers, ethylene/alkyl acrylate copolymers, ethylenelalkyl methacrylate copolymers, ethylene/vinyl acetate copolymers and their copolymers with carbon monoxide or ethylene/acrylic acid copolymers and their salts (ionomers) as well as terpolymers of ethylene with propylene and a diene such as hexadiene, dicyclopentadiene or ethylidene-norbornene; and mixtures of such copolymers with one another and with polymers mentioned in 1) above, for example polypropylene/ethylene-propylene copolymers, LDPE/ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymers (EVA), LDPE/ethylene-acrylic acid copolymers (EM), LLDPE/EVA, LLDPE/EM and alternating or random polyalkylene/carbon monoxide copolymers and mixtures thereof with other polymers, for example polyamides.
4. Hydrocarbon resins (for example C5-C9) including hydrogenated modifications thereof (e.g. tackifiers) and mixtures of polyalkylenes and starch.
5. Polystyrene, poly(p-methylstyrene), poly(xcex1-methylstyrene).
6. Copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene with dienes or acrylic derivatives, for example styrene/butadiene, styrenelacrylonitrile, styrene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/butadiene/alkyl acrylate, styrenelbutadiene/alkyl methacrylate, styrene/maleic anhydride, styrene/acrylonitrile/methyl acrylate; mixtures of high impact strength of styrene copolymers and another polymer, for example a polyacrylate, a diene polymer or an ethylenelpropylene/diene terpolymer; and block copolymers of styrene such as styrene/butadiene/styrene, styrene/isoprene/styrene, styrene/ethylene/butylene/styrene or styrene/ethylene/propylene/ styrene.
7. Graft copolymers of styrene or xcex1-methylstyrene, for example styrene on polybutadiene, styrene on polybutadiene-styrene or polybutadiene-acrylonitrile copolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile (or methacrylonitrile) on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and methyl methacrylate on polybutadiene; styrene and maleic anhydride on polybutadiene; styrene, acrylonitrile and maleic anhydride or maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and maleimide on polybutadiene; styrene and alkyl acrylates or methacrylates on polybutadiene; styrene and acrylonitrile on ethylene/propylene/diene terpolymers; styrene and acrylonitrile on polyalkyl acrylates or polyalkyl methacrylates, styrene and acrylonitrile on acrylate/butadiene copolymers, as well as mixtures thereof with the copolymers listed under 6), for example the copolymer mixtures known as ABS, MBS, ASA or AES polymers,
8. Halogen-containing polymers such as polychloroprene, chlorinated rubbers, chlorinated and brominated copolymer of isobutylene-isoprene (halobutyl rubber), chlorinated or sulfochlorinated polyethylene, copolymers of ethylene and chlorinated ethylene, epichlorohydrin homo- and copolymers, especially polymers of halogen-containing vinyl compounds, for example polyvinyl chloride, polyvinylidene chloride, polyvinyl fluoride, polyvinylidene fluoride, as well as copolymers thereof such as vinyl chloride/vinylidene chloride, vinyl chloride/vinyl acetate or vinylidene chloride/vinyl acetate copolymers.
9. Polymers derived from xcex1,xcex2-unsaturated acids and derivatives thereof such as polyacrylates and polymethacrylates; polymethyl methacrylates, polyacrylamides and polyacrylonitriles, impact-modified with butyl acrylate.
10. Copolymers of the monomers mentioned under 9) with each other or with other unsaturated monomers, for example acrylonitrilel butadiene copolymers, acrylonitrilelalkyl acrylate copolymers, acrylonitrile/alkoxyalkyl acrylate or acrylonitrile/vinyl halide copolymers or acrylonitrilel alkyl methacrylate/butadiene terpolymers.
11. Polymers derived from unsaturated alcohols and amines or the acyl derivatives or acetals thereof, for example polyvinyl alcohol, polyvinyl acetate, polyvinyl stearate, polyvinyl benzoate, polyvinyl maleate, polyvinyl butyral, polyallyl phthalate or polyallyl melamine; as well as their copolymers with olefins mentioned in 1) above.
12. Homopolymers and copolymers of cyclic ethers such as polyalkylene glycols, polyethylene oxide, polypropylene oxide or copolymers thereof with bisglycidyl ethers.
13. Polyacetals such as polyoxymethylene and those polyoxymethylenes which contain ethylene oxide as a comonomer; polyacetals modified with thermoplastic polyurethanes, acrylates or MBS.
14. Polyphenylene oxides and sulfides, and mixtures of polyphenylene oxides with styrene polymers or polyamides.
15. Polyurethanes derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers, polyesters or polybutadienes on the one hand and aliphatic or aromatic polyisocyanates on the other, as well as precursors thereof.
16. Polyamides and copolyamides derived from diamines and dicarboxylic acids and/or from aminocarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactams, for example polyamide 4, polyamide 6, polyamide 6/6, 6/10, 6/9, 6/12, 4/6, 12/12, polyamide 11, polyamide 12, aromatic polyamides starting from m-xylene diamine and adipic acid; polyamides prepared from hexamethylenediamine and isophthalic or/and terephthalic acid and with or without an elastomer as modifier, for example poly-2,4,4,-trimethylhexamethylene terephthalamide or poly-m-phenylene isophthalamide; and also block copolymers of the aforementioned polyamides with polyolefins, olefin copolymers, ionomers or chemically bonded or grafted elastomers; or with polyethers, e.g. with polyethylene glycol, polypropylene glycol or polytetramethylene glycol; as well as polyamides or copolyamides modified with EPDM or ABS; and polyamides condensed during processing (RIM polyamide systems).
17. Polyureas, polyimides, polyamide-imides, polyetherimids, polyesterimids, polyhydantoins and polybenzimidazoles.
18. Polyesters derived from dicarboxylic acids and diols and/or from hydroxycarboxylic acids or the corresponding lactones, for example polyethylene terephthalate, polybutylene terephthalate, poly-1,4-dimethylolcyclohexane terephthalate and polyhydroxybenzoates, as well as block copolyether esters derived from hydroxyl-terminated polyethers; and also polyesters modified with polycarbonates or MBS.
19. Polycarbonates and polyester carbonates.
20. Polysulfones, polyether sulfones and polyether ketones.
21. Crosslinked polymers derived from aldehydes on the one hand and phenols, ureas and melamines on the other hand, such as phenol/formaldehyde resins, urea/formaldehyde resins and melamine/formaldehyde resins.
22. Drying and non-drying alkyd resins.
23. Unsaturated polyester resins derived from copolyesters of saturated and unsaturated dicarboxylic acids with polyhydric alcohols and vinyl compounds as crosslinking agents, and also halogen-containing modifications thereof of low flammability.
24. Crosslinkable acrylic resins derived from substituted acrylates, for example epoxy acrylates, urethane acrylates or polyester acrylates.
25. Alkyd resins, polyester resins and acrylate resins crosslinked with melamine resins, urea resins, isocyanates, isocyanurates, polyisocyanates or epoxy resins.
26. Crosslinked epoxy resins derived from aliphatic, cycloaliphatic, heterocyclic or aromatic glycidyl compounds, e.g. products of diglycidyl ethers of bisphenol A and bisphenol F, which are crosslinked with customary hardeners such as anhydrides or amines, with or without accelerators.
27. Natural polymers such as cellulose, rubber, gelatin and chemically modified homologous derivatives thereof, for example cellulose acetates, cellulose propionates and cellulose butyrates, or the cellulose ethers such as methyl cellulose; as well as rosins and their derivatives.
28. Blends of the aforementioned polymers (polyblends), for example PP/EPDM, Polyamide/EPDM or ABS, PVC/EVA, PVC/ABS, PVC/MBS, PC/ABS, PBTP/ABS, PC/ASA, PC/PBT, PVC/CPE, PVC/acrylates, POM/thermoplastic PUR, PC/thermoplastic PUR, POM/acrylate, POM/MBS, PPOfHIPS, PPO/PA 6.6 and copolymers, PA/HDPE, PA/PP, PA/PPO, PBT/PC/ABS or PBT/PET/PC.
The invention therefore also provides compositions comprising
A) an organic material which is sensitive to oxidative, thermal and/or actinic degradation, and
B) at least one compound of the formula F, e.g. of the formula I, II and/or III, and provides for the use of compounds of the formula F for stabilizing organic material against oxidative, thermal or actinic degradation.
The invention likewise comprises a method of stabilizing organic material against thermal, oxidative and/or actinic degradation, which comprises adding to this material at least one compound of the formula F.
Of particular interest is the use of compounds of the formula F as stabilizers in synthetic organic polymers, reprographic, especially photographic material, coatings or cosmetic formulations, especially in thermoplastic polymers and corresponding compositions as well as in coating compositions. Thermoplastic polymers of most importance in present compositions are polyolefines and their copolymers, such as listed above under items 1-3, thermoplastic polyolefin (TPO), thermoplastic polyurethan (TPU), thermoplastic rubber (TPR), polycarbonate, such as in item 19 above, and blends, such as in item 28 above. Of utmost importance are polyethylene (PE), polypropylene (PP), polycarbonate (PC) and polycarbonate blends such as PC/ABS blends.
Some of the above compounds of the formula F are especially well suitable for grafting them onto organic polymers having suitable functional groups. These are mainly compounds of the formula F carrying a hydroxy or epoxy group or an ethylenic double bond.
The invention therefore also pertains to a process for grafting a compound of the formula F carrying a hydroxy or epoxy group or an ethylenic double bond onto an onto polymer carrying suitable functional groups.
CompoUnds of the formula F suitable for grafting and carrying a hydroxy group are preferably compounds of the formula F, wherein m is 1 and X is hydroxyalkyl or epoxyalkyl or carboxyalkyl; or wherein one of G1, G3 or G5 is hydroxyalkyl; or wherein G1 is epoxyalkyl.
Polymers having suitable functional groups for the reaction with the hydroxy compounds of formula F are mainly organic polymers containing carboxy, anhydride or epoxy groups. Vice versa, polymers containing hydroxy groups are suitable for reactive bonding with present compounds of the formula F, which contain an epoxy or carboxy group.
Compounds of the formula F suitable for grafting and carrying an epoxy group are preferably compounds of the formula F, wherein m is 1 and X or G1 is C3-C12epoxyalkyl, especially glycidyl.
Polymers having suitable functional groups for the reaction with these epoxy compounds are mainly organic polymers containing carboxy and/or hydroxy groups.
Compounds of the formula F suitable for grafting and carrying an ethylenic double bond are preferably compounds of the formula F, wherein m is 1 and X contains a C3-C8alkenyl moiety or G1 is C3-C8 alkenyl or C3-C8alkenyloxy. Grafting is preferably effected by exposure to UV light (photografting).
Polymers having suitable functional groups for the reaction with these double bonds are mainly unsaturated organic polymers containing ethylenic double bonds in the main chain or in side chains.
Difunctional groups of present formula F, for example compounds containing 2 hydroxy groups, also can act as crosslinkers when used together with suitable polymers as described.
Grafting reactions can be carried out in close analogy to methods known in the art, e.g. to methods described in EP-A-526399, pages 6-16, or to methods described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,189,084. Modified polymers thus obtained are highly stable against deleterious effects of light, oxygen and heat. If they contain reactively bonded units of present formula F in a sufficient amount, e.g. in an amount of 0.5 to 50 g, especially 2 to 20 g units of the formula F on 100 g of the final polymer, these modified polymers themselves can be used as stabilizers.
Other materials to be stabilized with the novel compositions are recording materials. By such materials are meant, for example, those described in Research Disclosure 1990, 31429 (pages 474-480), or in GB-A-2319523 or DE-A-19750906, page 22, line 15, until page 105, line 32, for photographic reproduction and other reprographic techniques.
Of special importance is the stabilization of non-silver reprographic materials, for example, those for pressure-sensitive copying systems, microcapsule photocopier systems, heat-sensitive copier systems and ink-jet printing.
The novel recording materials feature an unexpectedly high quality, especially in terms of their light stability.
The novel recording materials have a structure which is known per se and which corresponds to the utility. They consist of a base, for example paper or plastic film, on which one or more coatings are applied. Depending on the type of material, these coats contain the suitable components required, in the case of photographic material for example silver halide emulsions, colour couplers, dyes and the like. The material intended especially for ink-jet printing has a customary base on which there is an absorption layer suitable for ink. Uncoated paper can likewise be employed for inkjet printing; in this case, the paper functions simultaneously as a base and has the absorbent for the ink. Suitable material for inkjet printing is described, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,448, the disclosure content of which is regarded as part of the present description.
The recording material can also be transparent, for example in the case of projection films.
The compound or compounds of the formula F can be incorporated into the material even in the course of manufacture; in papermaking, for example, by addition to the pulp. Another method of use is the spraying of the material with an aqueous solution of compound(s) of the formula F, or the addition thereof to the coating.
Coatings for transparent recording materials for projection must not contain any light-scattering particles such as pigments or fillers.
The colour-bindin coatings can contain further additives, for example antioxidants, light stabilizers (including UV absorbers or hindered amine light stabilizers which are not included among the novel compounds of formula F), viscosity improvers, brighteners, biocides and/or antistats.
The coating is usually prepared as follows:
The water-soluble components, for example the binder, are dissolved in water and mixed.
The solid components, for example fillers and other additives as already described, are dispersed in this aqueous medium. Dispersion is advantageously brought about with the aid of equipment such as ultrasonic devices, turbine agitators, homogenizers, colloid mills, bead mills, sand mills, high-speed stirrers and the like. A particular advantage of the compounds of the formula F is their ease of incorporation into the coating.
As mentioned, the novel recording materials cover a broad field of use. Compounds of the formula F can be employed, for example, in pressure-sensitive copier systems. They can be added to the paper to protect the microencapsulated dye precursors against light, or to the binder of the developer layer for protecting the dyes formed therein.
Photocopier systems with light-sensitive microcapsules which are developed by pressure are described, inter alia, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,416,966; 4,483,912; 4,352,200; 4,535,050; 45,365,463; 4,551,407; 4,562,137 and 4,608,330; and also in EP-A-139479; EP-A-162664; EP-A-164931; EP-A-237024; EP-A-237025 and EP-A-260129. In all these systems the compounds of the formula F can be added to the colour-accepting layer. Alternatively, the compounds of the formula F can be added to the donor layer for protecting the colour formers against light.
The compounds of the formula F can also be employed in recording materials which are based on the principle of photopolymerization, photosoftening or the rupture of microcapsules, or when heat-sensitive or photosensitive diazonium salts, leuco dyes with oxidizing agent or colour lactones with Lewis acids are used.
Heat-sensitive recording material exploits the colour-imparting reaction between a colourless or weakly coloured base dye and an organic or inorganic colour developer, the recorded image being produced by heat-induced contact of the two materials. This type of heat-sensitive recording material is very widespread, not only as the recording medium for faxes, computers, etc., but also in many other fields, for example in label printing.
The heat-sensitive recording material according to the present invention is composed of a base, a heat-sensitive colour-forming recording layer on this base, and, optionally, a protective layer on the heat-sensitive, colour-forming recording layer. The heat-sensitive, colour-forming recording layer contains as its principal constituent a colour-imparting compound and a colour-developing compound, and also a compound of the formula F. If the said protective layer is present, the compound of the formula F can also be incorporated into the protective layer.
Heat-sensitive recording materials are described, for example, in JP-A 8-267 915.
Further fields of use are recording materials for dye diffusion transfer printing, thermal wax transfer printing and dot matrix printing, and for use with electrostatic, electrographic, electrophoretic, magnetographic and laser-electrophotographic printers, recorders or plotters.
Of the materials mentioned, preference is given to recording materials for dye diffusion transfer printing, as are described, for example, in EP-A-507,734.
Compounds of the formula F can also be employed in inks, preferably for ink-jet printing, for example those as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,477, the disclosure content of which is regarded as part of the present description. The invention therefore also provides an ink comprising at least one compound of the formula F as stabilizer. The ink, especially for ink-jet printing, contains preferably water. Inks contain the stabilizer of the formula F usually in a concentration of from 0.01 to 20% by weight, in particular from 0.5 to 10% by weight.
The novel recording materials, for example photographic recording materials, also offer the advantage over materials comprising conventional HALS that the stabilizers of the formula F are required in a comparatively small amount, meaning also that the thickness of the stabilizer-containing layer remains low, a factor which has a positive effect, inter alia, on the imaging properties. Another advantage of the novel stabilizers is their heightened inherent stability under extreme climatic conditions, especially at high humidity and high temperature. The novel photographic material can be a black and white or a colour photographic material; colour photographic material is preferred.
Examples of colour photographic materials are colour negative films, colour reversal films, colour positive films, color photographic paper, colour reversal photographic paper, colour-sensitive materials for the dye diffusion transfer process or the silver dye bleach process. Details of the photographic material to be stabilized according to the invention and components which can be employed in the novel material are given, inter alia, in GB-A-2319523, DE-A-19750906, page 23, line 20, until page 105, line 32, and in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840, column 25, line 60, to column 106, line 31; these parts of U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,840 are incorporated herein by way of reference.
The compounds of the invention are also valuable light stabilizers in cosmetic, pharmaceutical or veterinary formulations. The substrate to be protected in these applications may be the formulation itself or components thereof, or human or animal skin or hair. The compounds of the invention may be used in dissolved or micronized state. The invention therefore also pertains to a cosmetic formulation containing at least one compound of the formula F and cosmetically acceptable carriers or auxiliary agents. A more detained description of the cosmetic formulations which can be stabilized according to the invention can be found in GB-A-2319523.
The organic polymeric materials to be protected are preferably natural, semisynthetic or, preferably, synthetic organic materials. Particular preference is given to synthetic organic polymers or mixtures of such polymers, especially thermoplastic polymers such as polyolefins, especially polyethylene and polypropylene (PP), and coating compositions.
In general the compounds of the formula F are added to the material to be stabilized in amounts of from 0.1 to 10%, preferably from 0.01 to 5%, in particular from 0.01 to 2% (based on the material to be stabilized). Particular preference is given to the use of the novel compounds in amounts of from 0.05 to 1.5%, especially from 0.1 to 0.5%.
Incorporation into the materials can be effected, for example, by mixing in or applying the compounds of the formula F and, if desired, further additives by the methods which are customary in the art. Where polymers are involved, especially synthetic polymers, incorporation can take place prior to or during the shaping operation, or by applying the dissolved or dispersed compound to the polymer, with or without subsequent evaporation of the solvent. In the case of elastomers, these can also be stabilized as latices. A further possibility for incorporating the compounds of the formula F into polymers is to add them before, during or directly after the polymerization of the corresponding monomers or prior to crosslinking. In this context the compound of the formula F can be added as it is or else in encapsulated form (for example in waxes, oils or polymers). In the case of addition prior to or during the polymerization, the compounds of the formula F can also act as a regulator of the chain length of the polymers (chain terminator).
The compounds of the formula F can also be added in the form of a masterbatch containing said compound in a concentration, for example, of from 2.5 to 25% by weight to the polymers that are to be stabilized.
The compounds of the formula F can judiciously be incorporated by the following methods:
as emulsion or dispersion (e.g. to latices or emulsion polymers),
as a dry mixture during the mixing in of additional components or polymer mixtures,
by direct introduction into the processing apparatus (e.g. extruders, internal mixers, etc),
as solution or melt.
Novel polymer compositions can be employed in various forms and/or processed to give various products, for example as (to give) films, fibres, tapes, moulding compositions, profiles, or as binders for coating materials, adhesives or putties.
In addition to the compounds of the formula F the novel compositions may as additional component C comprise one or more conventional additives such as, for example, those indicated below.
1. Antioxidants
1.1. Alkylated monophenols, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol, 2-tert-butyl-4,6dimethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-n-butylphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol, 2,6-dicyclopentyl-4-methylphenol, 2-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-4,6-dimethylphenol, 2,6-dioctadecyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4,6-tricyclohexylphenol, 2,6di-tert-butyl-4-methoxymethylphenol, nonylphenols which are linear or branched in the side chains, for example, 2,6-di-nonyl-4-methylphenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylundec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methylheptadec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol, 2,4-dimethyl-6-(1xe2x80x2-methyltridec-1xe2x80x2-yl)phenol and mixtures thereof.
1.2. Alkylthiomethyl phenols, for example 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-tert-butylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-methylphenol, 2,4-dioctylthiomethyl-6-ethylphenol, 2,6-di-dodecylthiomethyl-4-nonylphenol.
1.3. Hydroquinones and alkylated hydroquinones, for example 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methoxyphenol, 2,5-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-amylhydroquinone, 2,6-diphenyl-4-octadecyloxyphenol, 2,6-di-tert-butylhydroquinone, 2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanisole, 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl stearate, bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl) adipate.
1.4. Tocopherols, for example xcex1-tocopherol, xcex2-tocopherol, xcex3-tocopherol, xcex4-tocopherol and mixtures thereof (Vitamin E).
1.5. Hydroxylated thiodiphenyl ethers, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-thiobis(4-octylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-3-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-thiobis-(3,6-di-sec-amylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2-bis(2,6dimethyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)disulfide.
1.6. Alkylidenebisphenols, for example 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-ethylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[4-methyl6-(xcex1-methylcyclohexyl)-phenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4-methyl-6-cyclohexylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(6-nonyl-4-methylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(4,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-ethylidenebis(6-tert-butyl-4-isobutylphenol), 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1-methylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 2,2xe2x80x2-methylenebis[6-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-4-nonylphenol], 4,4xe2x80x2-methylenebis(2,6-di-tert-butylphenol), 4,4xe2x80x2methylenebis(6-tert-butyl-2-methylphenol), 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 2,6-bis(3-tert-butyl-5-methyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)- 4-methylphenol, 1,1,3-tris(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)butane, 1,1-bis(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methyl-phenyl)-3-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, ethylene glycol bis[3,3-bis(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)butyrate], bis(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methyl-phenyl) dicyclopentadiene, bis[2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylbenzyl)-6-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl]terephthalate, 1,1 -bis-(3,5-dimethyl-2-hydroxyphenyl)butane, 2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propane, 2,2-bis-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy2-methylphenyl)4-n-dodecylmercaptobutane, 1,1,5,5-tetra-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-2-methylphenyl)pentane.
1.7. O-, N- and S-benzyl compounds, for example 3,5,3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-4,4xe2x80x2-dihydroxydibenzyl ether, octadecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-dimethylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tridecyl-4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylmercaptoacetate, tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)amine, bis(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)dithioterepnthalate, bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)sulfide, isooctyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmercaptoacetate.
1.8. Hydroxybenzylated malonates, for example dioctadecyl-2,2-bis-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-2-hydroxybenzyl)-malonate, di-octadecyl-2-(3-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-5-methylbenzyl)malonate, didodecylmercaptoethyl-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate, bis[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenyl]-2,2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate.
1.9. Aromatic hydroxybenzyl compounds, for example 1,3,5-tris-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,4,6-trimethylbenzene, 1,4-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)-2,3,5,6-tetramethylbenzene, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)phenol.
1.10. Triazine Compounds, for example 2,4-bis(octylmercapto)-6-(3,5di-tert-butyl4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyanilino)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-octylmercapto-4,6-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenoxy)-1,2,3-triazine, 1,3,5-tris-( 3,5-di-tert-butyl -4-hydroxy-benzyl)isocyanurate, 1,3,5-tris(4-tert-butyl-3-hydroxy-2,6-dimethylbenzyl)isocyanurate, 2,4,6-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylethyl)-1,3,5triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)-hexahydro-1,3,5-triazine, 1,3,5-tris(3,5-dicyclohexyl4-hydroxybenzyl)isocyanurate.
1.11. Benzylphosphonates, for example dimethyl-2,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, diethyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonate, dioctadecyl-5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylbenzylphosphonate, the calcium salt of the monoethyl ester of 3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylphosphonic acid.
1.12. Acylaminoohenols, for example 4-hydroxylauranilide, 4-hydroxystearanilide, octyl N-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)carbamate.
1.13. Esters of xcex2-(3.5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1 -phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane. 1.14. Esters of xcex2-(5-tert-butyl-4-hydroxy-3-methylphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, n-octanol, i-octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl) isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.15. Esters of xcex2-(3.5-dicyclohexyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)propionic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1 -phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.16. Esters of 3.5-di-tert-butyl4-hydroxyphenyl acetic acid with mono- or polyhydric alcohols, e.g. with methanol, ethanol, octanol, octadecanol, 1,6-hexanediol, 1,9-nonanediol, ethylene glycol, 1,2-propanediol, neopentyl glycol, thiodiethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, triethylene glycol, pentaerythritol, tris(hydroxyethyl)isocyanurate, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(hydroxyethyl)oxamide, 3-thiaundecanol, 3-thiapentadecanol, trimethylhexanediol, trimethylolpropane, 4-hydroxymethyl-1-phospha-2,6,7-trioxabicyclo[2.2.2]octane.
1.17. Amides of xcex2-(3.5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl)proenionic acid e.g. N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hexamethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)trimethylenediamide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl)hydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis[2-(3-[3,5di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenyl]propionyloxy)ethyl]oxamide (Naugard(copyright)XL-1 supplied by Uniroyal).
1.18. Ascorbic acid (vitamin C)
1.19. Aminic antioxidants, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-di-isopropyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1,4dimethylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1 -ethyl-3-methylpentyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(1 -methylheptyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dicyclohexyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2-naphthyl)-p-phenylenediamine, N-isopropyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-(1 -methylheptyl)-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenylenediamine, N-cyclohexyl-Nxe2x80x2-phenyl-p-phenlenediamine, 4-(p-toluenesulfamoyl)diphenylamine, N,Nxe2x80x2-dimethyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-di-sec-butyl-p-phenylenediamine, diphenylamine, N-allyldiphenylamine, 4-isopropoxydiphenylamine, N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, N-(4-tert-octylphenyl)-1-naphthylamine, N-phenyl-2-naphthylamine, octylated diphenylamine, for example p,pxe2x80x2-di-tert-octyldiphenylamine, 4-n-butylaminophenol, 4-butyrylaminophenol, 4-nonanoylaminophenol, 4-dodecanoylaminophenol, 4-octadecanoylaminophenol, bis(4-methoxyphenyl)amine, 2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-dimethylaminomethylphenol, 2,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetramethyl-4,4xe2x80x2-diaminodiphenylmethane, 1,2-bis[(2-methylphenyl)amino]ethane, 1,2-bis(phenylamino)propane, (o-tolyl)biguanide, bis[4-(1xe2x80x2,3xe2x80x2-dimethylbutyl)phenyl]amine, tert-octylated N-phenyl-1-naphthylamine, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated nonyidlphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated dodecyidiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- and dialkylated isopropyl/isohexyldiphenylamines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyldiphenylamines, 2,3-dihydro-3,3-dimethyl-4H-1,4-benzothiazine, phenothiazine, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-butyl/tert-octylphenothiazines, a mixture of mono- und dialkylated tert-octyl-phenothiazines, N-allylphenothiazin, N,N,Nxe2x80x2,Nxe2x80x2-tetraphenyl-1,4-diaminobut-2-ene, N,N-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-piperid-4-yl-hexamethylenediamine, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)-sebacate, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-one, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidin-4-ol.
2. UV absorbers and light stabilisers
2.1. 2-(2xe2x80x2-Hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazoles, for example 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3tetramethylbutyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-sec-butyl-5xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4xe2x80x2-octyloxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-amyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2,5xe2x80x2-bis-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5-(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)-carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)-5-chloro-benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5-(2-methoxycarbonylethyl)phenyl) benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2(2-octyloxycarbonylethyl)phenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-[2-(2-ethylhexyloxy)carbonylethyl]-2xe2x80x2- hydroxyphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-dodecyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-methylphenyl)benzotriazole, 2-(3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-(2-isooctyloxycarbonylethyl)phenylbenzotriazole, 2,2xe2x80x2-methylene-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-6-benzotriazole-2-ylphenol]; the transesterification product of 2-[3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-5xe2x80x2-(2-methoxyarbonylethyl)-2xe2x80x2-hydroxyphenyl]-2H-benzotriazole with polyethylene glycol 300; [Rxe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94CH2CH2"Brketopenst"2 where R=3xe2x80x2-tert-butyl-4xe2x80x2-hydroxy-5xe2x80x2-2H-benzotriazol-2-ylphenyl, 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl)-5xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl) -phenyl]benzotriazole; 2-[2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-3xe2x80x2-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)-5xe2x80x2-(xcex1,xcex1-dimethylbenzyl) -phenyl]benzotriazole.
2.2. 2-Hydroxybenzophenones, for example the 4-hydroxy, 4-methoxy, 4-octyloxy, 4-decyloxy, 4-dodecyloxy, 4-benzyloxy, 4,2xe2x80x2,4xe2x80x2-trihydroxy and 2xe2x80x2-hydroxy-4,4xe2x80x2-dimethoxy derivatives.
2.3. Esters of substituted and unsubstituted benzoic acids, as for example 4-tertbutyl-phenyl salicylate, phenyl salicylate, octylphenyl salicylate, dibenzoyl resorcinol, bis(4-tert-butylbenzoyl) resorcinol, benzoyl resorcinol, 2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, hexadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, octadecyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate, 2-methyl-4,6-di-tert-butylphenyl 3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzoate.
2.4. Acrylates, for example ethyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, isooctyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2,xcex2-diphenylacrylate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxycinnamate, methyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, butyl xcex1-cyano-xcex2-methyl-p-methoxy-cinnamate, methyl xcex1-carbomethoxy-p-methoxycinnamate and N-(xcex2-carbomethoxy-xcex2-cyanovinyl)-2-methylindoline.
2.5. Nickel compounds, for example nickel complexes of 2,2xe2x80x2-thio-bis-[4-(1,1,3,3-tetramethylbutyl)phenol], such as the 1:1 or 1:2 complex, with or without additional ligands such as n-butylamine, triethanolamine or N-cyclohexyldiethanolamine, nickel dibutyidithiocarbamate, nickel salts of the monoalkyl esters, e.g. the methyl or ethyl ester, of 4-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzylphosphonic acid, nickel complexes of ketoximes, e.g. of 2-hydroxy-4-methylphenyl undecylketoxime, nickel complexes of 1-phenyl-4-lauroyl-5-hydroxypyrazole, with or without additional ligands.
2.6. Sterically hindered amines, for example bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)succinate, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)sebacate, bis( 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl) n-butyl-3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzylmalonate, the condensate of 1-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2,2,6,6-tetramethyl4-hydroxypiperidine and succinic acid, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-tert-octylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, tris(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)nitrilotriacetate, tetrakis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-1,2,3,4-butane-tetracarboxylate, 1,1xe2x80x2-(1,2-ethanediyl)-bis(3,3,5,5-tetramethylpiperazinone), 4-benzoyl-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-2-n-butyl-2-(2-hydroxy-3,5-di-tert-butylbenzyl)malonate, 3-n-octyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decan-2,4-dione, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)sebacate, bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl)succinate, linear or cyclic condensates of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-morpholino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-bis(4-n-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidyl )-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, the condensate of 2-chloro-4,6-di-(4-n-butylamino-1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidyl)-1,3,5-triazine and 1,2-bis-(3-aminopropylamino)ethane, 8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1,3,8-triazaspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidin-2,5-dione, 3-dodecyl-1-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)pyrrolidine-2,5-dione, a mixture of 4-hexadecyloxy- and 4-stearyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine, a condensation product of N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine and 4-cyclohexylamino-2,6-dichloro-1,3,5-triazine, a condensation product of 1,2-bis(3-aminopropylamino)ethane and 2,4,6-trichforo-1,3,5-triazine- as well as 4-butylamino-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine (CAS Reg. No. [136504-96-6]); N-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, N-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-piperidyl)-n-dodecylsuccinimid, 2-undecyl-7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxo-spiro[4,5]decane, a reaction product of 7,7,9,9-tetramethyl-2-cycloundecyl-1-oxa-3,8-diaza-4-oxospiro [4,5]decane und epichlorohydrin, 1,1-bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl4-piperidyloxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)ethene, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis-formyl-N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)hexamethylenediamine, diester of 4-methoxymethylene-malonic acid with 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-hydroxypiperidine, poly[methylpropyl-3-oxy-4-(2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-piperidyl)]siloxane, reaction product of maleic acid anhydride-xcex1-olefin-copolymer with- 2,2,6,6-tetramethyl-4-aminopiperidine or 1,2,2,6,6-pentamethyl-4-aminopiperidine, 2,4-bis[N-(1-cyclohexyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidine-4-yl)-N-butyl-amino]-6-(2-hydroxyethyl)amino- 1,3,5-triazine.
2.7. Oxamides, for example 4,4xe2x80x2-dioctyloxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-diethoxyoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-dioctyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2,2xe2x80x2-didodecyloxy-5,5xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyloxanilide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3-dimethylaminopropyl)oxamide, 2-ethoxy-5-tert-butyl-2xe2x80x2-ethoxanilide and its mixture with 2-ethoxy-2xe2x80x2-ethyl-5,4xe2x80x2-di-tert-butoxanilide, mixtures of o- and p-methoxy-disubstituted oxanilides and mixtures of o- and p-ethoxy-disubstituted oxanilides.
2.8. 2-(2-Hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines, for example 2,4,6-tris(2-hydroxy-4octyloxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2,4-dihydroxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4-bis(2-hydroxy4-propyloxyphenyl)-6-(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-octyloxyphenyl)4,6-bis-(4-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-dodecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5,-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-tridecyloxyphenyl)-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-butyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-octyloxy-propyloxy)phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-[4-(dodecyloxy/tridecyloxy-2-hydroxypropoxy)-2-hydroxy-phenyl]-4,6-bis(2,4-di-methylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-(2-hydroxy-3-dodecyloxy-propoxy)phenyl]4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy-4-hexyloxy)phenyl-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxy4-methoxyphenyl)-4,6-diphenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2,4,6-tris[2-hydroxy-4-(3-butoxy-2-hydroxy-propoxy)phenyl]-1,3,5-triazine, 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-4-(4-methoxyphenyl)-6-phenyl-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[3-(2-ethylhexyl-1-oxy)-2-hydroxypropyloxy]phenyl}-4,6-bis(2,4-dimethylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine, 2-{2-hydroxy-4-[1-octyloxycarbonyl-ethoxy]phenyl}-4,6-bis(4-phenylphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine wherein the octyl moiety is a mixture of different isomers.
3. Metal deactivators, for example N,Nxe2x80x2-diphenyloxamide, N-salicylal-Nxe2x80x2-salicyloyl hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl) hydrazine, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxyphenylpropionyl) hydrazine, 3-salicyloylamino-1,2,4-triazole, bis(benzylidene)oxalyl dihydrazide, oxanilide, isophthaloyl dihydrazide, sebacoyl bisphenylhydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-diacetyladipoyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)oxalyl dihydrazide, N,Nxe2x80x2-bis(salicyloyl)thiopropionyl dihydrazide.
4. Phosphites and phosphonites, for example triphenyl phosphite, diphenyl alkyl phosphites, phenyl dialkyl phosphites, tris(nonylphenyl) phosphite, trilauryl phosphite, trioctadecyl phosphite, distearyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, tris(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) phosphite, diisodecyl pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,6-di-tert-butyl-4-methylphenyl)-pentaerythritol diphosphite, diisodecyloxypentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, bis(2,4,6-tris(tert-butylphenyl)pentaerythritol diphosphite, tristearyl sorbitol triphosphite, tetrakis(2,4-di-tert-butylphenyl) 4,4xe2x80x2-biphenylene diphosphonite, 6-isooctyloxy-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12H-di-benz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, 6-fluoro-2,4,8,10-tetra-tert-butyl-12-methyl-dibenz[d,g]-1,3,2-dioxaphosphocin, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl) methyl phosphite, bis(2,4-di-tert-butyl-6-methylphenyl)ethyl phosphite, 2,2xe2x80x2,2xe2x80x3-nitrilo[triethyltris(3,3xe2x80x2, 5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite], 2-ethylhexyl(3,3xe2x80x2,5,5xe2x80x2-tetra-tert-butyl-1,1xe2x80x2-biphenyl-2,2xe2x80x2-diyl)phosphite.
Especially preferred are the following phosphites:
Tris(2,4di-tert-butylphenyl)phosphite (Irgafoso(copyright)168, Ciba-Geigy), tris(nonylphenyl)phosphite, 
5. Hydroxylamines, for example, N,N-dibenzylhydroxylamine, N,N-diethylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctylhydroxylamine, N,N-dilaurylhydroxylamine, N,N-ditetradecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dihexadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dioctadecylhydroxylamine, N-hexadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N-heptadecyl-N-octadecylhydroxylamine, N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
6. Nitrones, for example, N-benzyl-alpha-phenyl-nitrone, N-ethyl-alpha-methyl-nitrone, N-octyl-alpha-heptyl-nitrone, N-lauryl-alpha-undecyl-nitrone, N-tetradecyl-alpha-tridcyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-hexadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-ocatadecyl-alpha-pentadecyl-nitrone, N-heptadecyl-alpha-heptadecyl-nitrone, N-octadecyl-alpha-hexadecyl-nitrone, nitrone derived from N,N-dialkylhydroxylamine derived from hydrogenated tallow amine.
7. Thiosynercists, for example, dilauryl thiodipropionate or distearyl thiodipropionate.
8. Peroxide scavengers, for example esters of xcex2-thiodipropionic acid, for example the lauryl, stearyl, myristyl or tridecyl esters, mercaptobenzimidazole or the zinc salt of 2-mercapto-benzimidazole, zinc dibutyidithiocarbamate, dioctadecyl disulfide, pentaerythritol tetrakis(xcex2-dodecylmercapto)propionate.
9. Polyamide stabilisers, for example, copper salts in combination with iodides and/or phosphorus compounds and salts of divalent manganese.
10. Basic co-stabilisers, for example, melamine, polyvinylpyrrolidone, dicyandiamide, triallyl cyanurate, urea derivatives, hydrazine derivatives, amines, polyamides, polyurethanes, alkali metal salts and alkaline earth metal salts of higher fatty acids for example calcium stearate, zinc stearate, magnesium behenate, magnesium stearate, sodium ricinoleate and potassium palmitate, antimony pyrocatecholate or zink pyrocatecholate.
11. Nucleating agents, for example, inorganic substances such as talcum, metal oxides such as titanium dioxide or magnesium oxide, phosphates, carbonates or sulfates of, preferably, alkaline earth metals; organic compounds such as mono- or polycarboxylic acids and the salts thereof, e.g. 4-tert-butylbenzoic acid, adipic acid, diphenylacetic acid, sodium succinate or sodium benzoate; polymeric compounds such as ionic copolymers (ionomers).
12. Fillers and reinforcing agents, for example, calcium carbonate, silicates, glass fibres, glass bulbs, asbestos, talc, kaolin, mica, barium sulfate, metal oxides and hydroxides, carbon black, graphite, wood flour and flours or fibers of other natural products, synthetic fibers.
13. Other additives, for example, plasticisers, lubricants, emulsifiers, pigments, rheology additives, catalysts, flow-control agents, optical brighteners, flameproofing agents, antistatic agents and blowing agents.
14. Benzofuranones and indolinones, for example those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,325,863; 4,338,244; 5,175,312; 5,216,052; 5,252,643; DE-A-4316611; DE-A-4316622; DE-A-4316876; EP-A-0589839 or EP-A-0591102 or 3-[4-(2-acetoxyethoxy)phenyl]-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-[4-(2-stearoyloxyethoxy)phenyl]benzofuran-2one, 3,3xe2x80x2-bis[5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-[2-hydroxyethoxy]phenyl)benzofuran-2-one], 5,7-di-tert-butyl-3-(4-ethoxyphenyl)benzofuran-2-one, 3-(4-acetoxy-3,5-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,5-dimethyl-4-pivaloyloxyphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(3,4-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one, 3-(2,3-dimethylphenyl)-5,7-di-tert-butyl-benzofuran-2-one.
The conventional additives are judiciously employed in amounts of 0.1-10% by weight, for example 0.2-5% by weight, based on the material to be stabilized.
Costabilizers optionally to be added to the stabilizer mixture of the invention are preferably further light stabilizers, for instance those of the 2-hydroxyphenyl-benztriazole, 2-hydroxyphenyl-triazine, benzophenone or oxalanilide classes, e.g. as described in EP-A-453396, EP-A-434608, U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,067, WO 94/18278, GB-A-2297091 and WO 96/28431, and/or further hindered amines derived from 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidine containing at least one group of the formula 
in which G is hydrogen or methyl, especially hydrogen; examples of tetraalkylpiperidine derivatives which can be used as costabilizers with mixtures of the invention are given in EP-A-356 677, pages 3-17, sections a) to f). These sections of this EP-A are regarded as part of the present description.
Especially preferred as costabilizers are 2-hydroxyphenyl-benztriazoles and/or 2-hydroxyphenyl-triazines such as
a benzotriazole of formula K, L, M or N 
wherein
G1 is hydrogen or halogen,
G2 is hydrogen, halogen, nitro, cyano, R3SOxe2x80x94, R3SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOG3, CF3xe2x80x94,xe2x80x94P(O)(C6H5)2, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94G3, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94G3, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94N(G3)2, xe2x80x94N(G3)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94G3, 
xe2x80x83especially H, Cl, C1-C4alkyl or C1-C4alkoxy;
G3 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, straight of branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, phenyl, or said phenyl or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by 1 to 4 alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R1 is hydrogen or straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, straight of branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, phenyl, or said phenyl or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by 1 to 4 alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms,
R2 is hydrogen or straight or branched alkyl chain of 1 to 24 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain alkenyl of 2 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, phenyl, or said phenyl or said phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by 1 to 3 alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms; or R2 is hydroxyl or xe2x80x94OR4 where R4 is straight or branched chain alkyl of 1 to 24 carbon atoms; or said alkyl substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, xe2x80x94OR4, xe2x80x94NCO or xe2x80x94NH2 groups or mixtures thereof; or said alkyl or said alkenyl interrupted by one or more xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR4xe2x80x94 groups or mixtures thereof and which can be unsubstituted or substituted by one or more xe2x80x94OH, xe2x80x94OR4 or xe2x80x94NH2 groups or mixtures thereof; or R2 is xe2x80x94SR3, xe2x80x94NHR3 or xe2x80x94N(R3)2; or R2 is xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94(Z)pxe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94R15 
wherein
X is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R16)xe2x80x94,
Y is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R17)xe2x80x94,
Z is C2-C12-alkylene, C4-C12-alkylene interrupted by one to three nitrogen atoms, oxygen atoms or a mixture thereof, or is C3-C12-alkylene, butenylene, butynylene, cyclohexylene or phenylene, each substituted by a hydroxyl group,
m is zero, 1 or 2,
p is 1, or p is also zero when X and Y are xe2x80x94N(R16)xe2x80x94 and xe2x80x94N(R17)xe2x80x94, respectively,
R15 is a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C(R18)xe2x95x90C(H)R19 or, when Y is xe2x80x94N(R17)xe2x80x94, forms together with R17 a group xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, wherein R18 is hydrogen or methyl, and R19 is hydrogen, methyl or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Xxe2x80x94R20, wherein R20 is hydrogen, C1-C12-alkyl or a group of the formula 
wherein
the symbols R1, R3, X, Z, m and p have the meanings defined above, and R16 and R17 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C12-alkyl, C3-C12-alkyl interrupted by 1 to 3 oxygen atoms, or is cyclohexyl or C7-C15aralkyl, and R16 together with R17 in the case where Z is ethylene, also forms ethylene,
n is 1 or 2,
when n is 1, R5 is Cl, OR6 or NR7R8, or
R5 is xe2x80x94PO(OR12)2, xe2x80x94OSi(R11)3 or xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, or straight or branched chain C1-C24alkyl which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR11 and which can be unsubstituted or substituted by xe2x80x94OH or xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94R11, C5-C12 cycloalkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by xe2x80x94OH, straight chain or branched C2-C18alkenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by xe2x80x94OH, C7-C15aralkyl, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94R13 or glycidyl,
R6 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain C1-C24alkyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by one or more OH, OR4 or NH2 groups, or xe2x80x94OR6 is xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)wOH or xe2x80x94(OCH2CH2)wOR21where w is 1 to 12 and R21 is alkyl of 1 to 12 carbon atoms,
R7 and R8 are independently hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms, straight or branched chain C3-C18alkyl which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NR11xe2x80x94, C5-C12cycloalkyl, C6-C14aryl or C1-C3hydroxylalkyl, or R7 and R8 together with the N atom are a pyrrolidine, piperidine, piperazine or morpholine ring,
when n is 2, R5 is a divalent radical xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R9xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94N(R11)xe2x80x94R10xe2x80x94N(R11)xe2x80x94,
R9 is C2-C8alkylene, C4-C8alkenylene, C4alkynylene, cyclohexylene, straight or branched chain C4-C10alkylene which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 or by xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94R14xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CHOHxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94,
R10 being straight or branched chain C2-C12alkylene which may be interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, cyclohexylene, or 
xe2x80x83or R10 and R11 with the two nitrogen atoms form a piperazine ring,
R14 is straight or branched chain C2-C8alkylene, straight or branched chain C4-C10alkylene which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, cycloalkylene, arylene or 
where
R7 and R8 are independently hydrogen, alkyl of 1 to 18 carbon atoms or R7 and R8 together are alkylene of 4 to 6 carbon atoms, 3-oxapentamethylene, 3-iminopentamethylene or 3-methyliminopentamethylene,
R11 is hydrogen, straight or branched chain C1-C18alkyl, C5-C12cycloalkyl, straight or branched chain C3-C8alkenyl, C6-C14aryl or C7-C15aralkyl,
R12 is straight or branched chain C1-C18alkyl, straight or branched chain C3-C18alkenyl, C5-C10cycloalkyl, C6-C16aryl or C7-C15aralkyl,
R13 is H, straight chain or branched C1-C18alkyl which is substituted by xe2x80x94PO(OR12)2, phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH, C7-C15aralkyl or xe2x80x94CH2OR12,
R3 is alkyl of 1 to 20 carbon atoms, hydroxyalkyl of 2 to 20 carbon atoms, alkenyl of 3 to 18 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, phenylalkyl of 7 to 15 carbon atoms, aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms or said aryl substituted by one or two alkyl of 1 to 4 carbon atoms or 1,1,2,2-tetrahydroperfluoroalkyl where the perfluoroalkyl moiety is of 6 to 16 carbon atoms,
L is alkylene of 1 to 12 carbon atoms, alkylidene of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, benzylidene, p-xylylene or cycloalkylidene, and
T is xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94SOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NG3xe2x80x94Exe2x80x94NG3xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94NG3COxe2x80x94Exe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NG3xe2x80x94,
where E is alkylene of 2 to 12 carbon atoms, cycloalkylene of 5 to 12 carbon atoms, or alkylene interrupted or terminated by cyclohexylene of 8 to 12 carbon atoms; and where usually at least one of the radicals R1 and R2 in formulae A or B are not hydrogen;
and/or a 2-hydroxyphenyltriazine of formulae P and/or Q 
wherein in formula P
G1 is H or xe2x80x94OG;
k is 1 or 2; and if k=1
E1 and E2, independently, are a group of formula Fa or Fb 
and
G is H or C1-C18-Alkyl; or C1-C18-Alkyl, which is substituted by OH, C1-C18alkoxy, C5-C12cycloalkoxy, allyloxy, halogen, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94COOH, xe2x80x94COOG8, xe2x80x94CONH2, xe2x80x94CONHG9, xe2x80x94CON(G9)(G10), xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHG9, xe2x95x90NG9, xe2x80x94N(G9)(G10), xe2x80x94NHCOG11, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94OCOG11, phenoxy and/or phenoxy, which is substituted by C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy or halogen; or G is C3-C50alkyl, which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and may additionally be substituted by OH; or G is C3xe2x80x94C6alkenyl; glycidyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl, which is substituted by OH, C1-C4alkyl or xe2x80x94OCOG11; C7-C11phenylalkyl, which is unsubstituted or substituted by OH, Cl, C1-C18alkoxy or C1-C18alkyl; or is xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94G12 or xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94G13;
G3, G4 and G5, independently, are H, C1-C12alkyl; C2-C6alkenyl; C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; C2-C18alkenoxy; halogen; xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1N; C1-C4haloalkyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; xe2x80x94COOG8; CONH2; CONHG9; CONG9G10; sulfone; C2-C18acylamino; OCOG11; phenyloxy; or phenyloxy, C1-C12alkyl or C1-C18alkoxy, each of which is substituted by C1-C18alkyl, C1-C18alkoxy or halogen; and G3 in formula Fa additionally embraces xe2x80x94NG16G17;
G6 has the meanings given for R1 in formula Q below;
G8 is C1-C18alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl; C3-C50alkyl, which is interrupted by O, NH, NG9 or S and/or substituted by OH; xe2x80x94P(O)(OG14)2, xe2x80x94N(G9)(G10), xe2x80x94OCOG11 and/or OH substituted C1-C4alkyl; glycidyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C1-C4alkylcyclohexyl; phenyl; C7-C14alkylphenyl; C6-C15bicycloalkyl; C6-C15bicycloalkenyl; C6-C15tricycloalkyl; C6-C15bicycloalkyl-alkyl; or C7-C11phenylalkyl;
G9 and G10 independently are C1-C12alkyl; C3-C12alkoxyalkyl; C2-C18alkanoyl; C4-C16dialkylaminoalkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl; or
G9 and G10 together are C3-C9alkylene or -oxaalkylene or -azaalkylene;
G11 is C1-C18alkyl; C1-C12alkoxy; C2-C18alkenyl; C7-C11phenylalkyl; C7-C11phenylalkoxy; C6-C12cycloalkyl; C6-C12cycloalkoxy; phenoxy or phenyl; or C3-C50alkyl, which is interrupted by xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94 and may be substituted by OH;
G12 is C1-C18alkyl; C2-C18alkenyl; phenyl; C1-C18alkoxy; C3-C18alkenyloxy; C3-C50alkoxy, which is interrupted by O, NH, NG9 or S and/or substituted by OH; cyclohexyloxy; phenoxy; C7-C14alkylphenoxy; C7-C11phenylalkoxy; C1-C12alkylamino; phenylamino; tolylamino or naphthylamino;
G13 is C1-C12alkyl; phenyl; naphthyl or C7-C14alkylphenyl;
G14 is C1-C12alkyl, methylphenyl or phenyl;
G16 is H or C1-C20alkyl;
G17 is H, C1-C20alkyl, C7-C13phenylalkyl, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94G19, xe2x80x94C(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94G16; and
G19 is C1-C20alkyl; C2-C20alkyl, which is interrupted by 1 to 6 oxygen atoms and/or substituted by OH, halogen, NH2, NHG9 or NG9G10; C1-C20alkoxy; phenyl; C7-C13phenylalkyl or C2-C20alkenyl;
and if k is 2
E1 and E2 are a group of formula Fa;
G is C2-C16alkylene, C4-C12alkenylene, xylylene, O interrupted and/or OH substituted C3-C20alkylene, or a group of one of the formulae xe2x80x94CH2CH(OH)CH2Oxe2x80x94G20xe2x80x94OCH2CH(OH)CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94G21xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94G22xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH2)jxe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94G20xe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94(CH2)jxe2x80x94, wherein j is a number from the range 1 to 3, or 
G20 is C2-C10alkylene; C4-C50alkylene which is interrupted by O, phenylene, or a group -phenylene-E-phenylene-, wherein E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94, or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94;
G21 is C2-C10alkylen, C2-C10oxaalkylen, C2-C10thiaalkylen, C6-C12arylen or C2-C6alkenylen;
G22 is C2-C10alkylene, phenylene, tolylene, diphenylmethane or a group 
and all other residues have the meanings given for k=1;
and wherein in formula Q
R1 is H; C1-C24alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl; or C1-C24alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl, each of which is substituted by 1 to 9 halogen, xe2x80x94R4, xe2x80x94OR5, xe2x80x94N(R5)2, xe2x95x90NR5, xe2x95x90O, xe2x80x94CON(R5)2, xe2x80x94COR5, xe2x80x94COOR5, xe2x80x94OCOR5, xe2x80x94OCON(R5)2, xe2x80x94CN, xe2x80x94NO2, xe2x80x94SR5,xe2x80x94SOR5, xe2x80x94SO2R5, xe2x80x94P(O)(OR5)2, morpholinyl-, piperidinyl-, 2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperidinyl-, piperazinyl- or N-methylpiperazinyl- or combinations thereof; or is C1-C24alkyl or C5-C12cycloalkyl, each of which is interrupted by 1 to 6 phenylene-, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94,xe2x80x94NR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CONR5xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94OCOxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94CH(R5)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(R5)2xe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94 or combinations thereof, or R1 is C2-C24alkenyl; halogen; xe2x80x94SR3, SOR3; SO2R3; xe2x80x94SO3H; or SO3M;
R3 is C1-C20alkyl; C3-C18alkenyl; C5-C12cycloalkyl; C7-C15phenylalkyl, unsubstituted or by 1 to 3 C1-C4alkyl substituted C6-C12aryl;
R4 is unsubstituted C6-C12aryl; or C6-C12aryl substituted by 1 to 3 halogen, C1-C8alkyl or C1-C8alkoxy or combinations thereof; C5-C12cycloalkyl; unsubstituted C7-C15phenylalkyl; or C7-C15phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by 1 to 3 halogen, C1-C8alkyl, C1-C8alkoxy or combinations thereof; or C2-C8alkenyl;
R5 is R4; H; C1-C24alkyl; or a radical of the formula 
wherein
T is H; C1-C8alkyl; C2-C8alkyl substituted by one or more hydroxy or acyloxy; oxyl; hydroxy; xe2x80x94CH2CN;, C1-C18alkoxy; C5-C12cycloalkoxy; C3-C6alkenyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl; C7-C9phenylalkyl substituted on the phenyl ring by 1-3 C1-C4alkyl; or is aliphatic C1-C8alkanoyl;
R6, R7, R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13, R14 and R15, independently, are H; hydroxy; xe2x80x94Cxe2x89xa1N; C1-C20alkyl; C1-C20alkoxy; C7-C20phenylalkyl; C4-C12cycloalkyl; C4-C12cycloalkoxy; halogen; halo-C1-C5-alkyl; sulfonyl; carboxyl; acylamino; acyloxy; C1-C12alkoxycarbonyl; aminocarbonyl; xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Y; or Oxe2x80x94Z; or R8 and R9 together with the phenyl radical they are bound to form a carbocyclic residue which is interrupted by one or more O or N; and R11 if q is 0, additionally embraces xe2x80x94NG16G17, where G16 and G17 are as defined above;
M is alkaline metal;
p is 1 or 2;
q is 0 or 1;
and if p is 1
X, Y and Z, independently, are Ry; Rx substituted C1-C24alkyl; C2-C50alkyl interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms and substituted by one or more OH and/or Rx; C4-C12cycloalkyl substituted by Rx or xe2x80x94ORy; C4-C20alkenyl interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms; or a group of one of the formulae xe2x80x94CH((CH2)nxe2x80x94R2)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x22; xe2x80x94CH((CH2)nxe2x80x94R2)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(NRxe2x80x2)xe2x80x94(CH2)mxe2x80x94Rxe2x80x22; 
xe2x80x83xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R2; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R2; xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CO)xe2x80x94R2)xe2x80x94Rxe2x80x22; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94(CH2)nxe2x80x94R2;
R2 and Rxe2x80x22, independently, if bound to a carbon atom, are Rx; and if bound to another atom than carbon, are Ry;
n is 0 to 20; and
m is 0 to 20; and
if p is 2,
Y and Z, independently, have the same meanings as defined for p=1; and
X is C2-C12alkylene; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94(C2-C12alkylene)xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CO-phenylene-COxe2x80x94; CO-biphenylene-COxe2x80x94; COxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(C2-C12alkylene)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O-phenylene-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94O-biphenylene-Oxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94(C2-C12alkylene)xe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2-phenylene-NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94NRxe2x80x2-biphenylene-NRxe2x80x2xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OR2)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2; xe2x80x94CH((CH2)nR2)xe2x80x94COOxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94OOCxe2x80x94CH((CH2)nR2)xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OR2)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94Dxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OR2)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94 ist;
D is C2-C12alkylene; C4-C50alkylene interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms; phenylene; biphenylene or phenylene-E-phenylene;
E is xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94; xe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94; or xe2x80x94C(CH3)2xe2x80x94;
Rx is H; hydroxy; C1-C20alkyl; C4-C12cycloalkyl; C1-C20alkoxy; C4-C12cycloalkoxy; C4-C12cycloalkyl or C4-C12cycloalkyloxy, each of which is interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms; C6-C12aryl; hetero-C3-C12aryl; xe2x80x94ORz; NHRz; Rz; CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3; allyl; C2-C20alkenyl; C4-C12cycloalkenyl; C4-C12cycloalkenyl interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms; C3-C20alkinyl; or C6-C12cycloalkinyl; or C1-C20alkyl, C2-C20alkoxy or C4-C12cycloalkyl, each of which is substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, xe2x80x94NH-cyclohexyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8alkyl)2, dicyclohexylamino, halogen, C1-C20alkyl, C1-C20alkoxy, C4-C12cycloalkyl, C4-C12cycloalkoxy, C2-C20alkenyl, C4-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C20alkinyl, C6-C12cycloalkinyl, C6-C12aryl, acylamin, acyloxy, sulfonyl, carboxyl, (meth)acryloxy, (meth)acrylamino, 
Ry is H; C1-C20alkyl; C4-C12cycloalkyl; C4-C12cycloalkyl interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms; C6-C12aryl; hetero-C3-C12aryl; Rz; allyl; C2-C20alkenyl; C4-C12cycloalkenyl; C4-C12cycloalkenyl interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms; C3-C20alkinyl; or C6-C12cycloalkinyl; or C1-C20alkyl or C4-C12cycloalkyl, each of which is substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, xe2x80x94NHcyclohexyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8alkyl)2, dicyclohexylamino, halogen, C1-C20alkyl, C1-C20alkoxy, C4-C12cycloalkyl, C4-C12cycloalkoxy, C2-C20alkenyl, C4-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C20alkinyl, C6-C12cycloalkinyl, C6-C12aryl, acylamin, acyloxy, sulfonyl, carboxyl, (meth)acryloxy, (meth)acrylamino, 
Rz is xe2x80x94CORxe2x80x2; xe2x80x94COORxe2x80x2; xe2x80x94CONRxe2x80x2Rxe2x80x3; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94CHxe2x95x90CH2; xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94C(CH3)xe2x95x90CH2;
Rxe2x80x2 and Rxe2x80x3, independently, are H; C1-C20alkyl; C4-C50alkyl interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms; C4-C12cycloalkyl; C4-C12cycloalkyl interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms; C2-C20alkenyl; C4-C20-Alkenyl interrupted by one or more oxygen atoms; or are C6-C12aryl; or C1-C20alkyl or C4-C12cycloalkyl, each of which is substituted by hydroxy, xe2x80x94NH2, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94C1-C8alkyl, xe2x80x94NHcyclohexyl, xe2x80x94N(C1-C8alkyl)2, dicyclohexylamino, halogen, C1-C20alkyl, C1-C20alkoxy, C4-C12cycloalkyl, C4-C12cycloalkoxy, C2-C20alkenyl, C4-C12cycloalkyl, C3-C20alkinyl, C6-C12cycloalkinyl, C6-C12aryl, acylamin, acyloxy, sulfonyl, carboxyl, (meth)acryloxy, (meth)acryl amino 
Examples for a benzotriazole of formula K, L, M or N are listed above under item 2.1; examples for a 2-hydroxyphenyltriazine of formulae P and/or Q are listed above under item 2.8.
Likewise of particular interest is the use of the novel mixtures comprising compounds of the formula F as stabilizers for coatings, for example for paints. The invention therefore also relates to those compositions whose component (A) is a film-forming binder for coatings.
The novel coating composition preferably comprises 0.01-10 parts by weight of (B), in particular 0.05-10 parts by weight of (B), especially 0.1-5 parts by weight of (B), per 100 parts by weight of solid binder (A).
Multilayer systems are possible here as well, where the concentration of the novel stabilizer (component (B)) in the outer layer can be relatively high, for example from 1 to 15 parts by weight of (B), in particular 3-10 parts by weight of (B), per 100 parts by weight of solid binder (A).
The use of the novel stabilizer in coatings is accompanied by the additional advantage that it prevents delamination, i.e. the flaking-off of the coating from the substrate. This advantage is particularly important in the case of metallic substrates, including multilayer systems on metallic substrates.
The binder (component (A)) can in principle be any binder which is customary in industry, for example those described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pp. 368-426, VCH, Weinheim 1991. In general, it is a film-forming binder based on a thermoplastic or thermosetting resin, predominantly on a thermosetting resin. Examples thereof are alkyd, acrylic, polyester, phenolic, melamine, epoxy and polyurethane resins and mixtures thereof.
Component (A) can be a cold-curable or hot-curable binder; the addition of a curing catalyst may be advantageous. Suitable catalysts which accelerate curing of the binder are described, for example, in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, Vol. A18, p.469, VCH Verlagsgesellschaft, Weinheim 1991.
Preference is given to coating compositions in which component (A) is a binder comprising a functional acrylate resin and a crosslinking agent.
Examples of coating compositions containing specific binders are:
1. paints based on cold- or hot-crosslinkable alkyd, acrylate, polyester, epoxy or melamine resins or mixtures of such resins, if desired with addition of a curing catalyst;
2. two-component polyurethane paints based on hydroxyl-containing acrylate, polyester or polyether resins and aliphatic or aromatic isocyanates, isocyanurates or polyisocyanates;
3. one-component polyurethane paints based on blocked isocyanates, isocyanurates or polyisocyanates which are deblocked during baking, if desired with addition of a melamine resin;
4. one-component polyurethane paints based on a Trisalkoxycarbonyltriazine crosslinker and a hydroxyl group containing resin such as acrylate, polyester or polyether resins;
5. one-component polyurethane paints based on aliphatic or aromatic urethaneacrylates or polyurethaneacrylates having free amino groups within the urethane structure and melamine resins or polyether resins, if necessary with curing catalyst;
6. two-component paints based on (poly)ketimines and aliphatic or aromatic isocyanates, isocyanurates or polyisocyanates;
7. two-component paints based on (poly)ketimines and an unsaturated acrylate resin or a polyacetoacetate resin or a methacrylamidoglycolate methyl ester;
8. two-component paints based on carboxyl- or amino-containing polyacrylates and polyepoxides;
9. two-component paints based on acrylate resins containing anhydride groups and on a polyhydroxy or polyamino component;
10. two-component paints based on acrylate-containing anhydrides and polyepoxides;
11. two-component paints based on (poly)oxazolines and acrylate resins containing anhydride groups, or unsaturated acrylate resins, or aliphatic or aromatic isocyanates, isocyanurates or polyisocyanates;
12. two-component paints based on unsaturated polyacrylates and polymalonates;
13. thermoplastic polyacrylate paints based on thermoplastic acrylate resins or externally crosslinking acrylate resins in combination with etherified melamine resins;
14. paint systems based on siloxane-modified -or fluorine-modified acrylate resins.
In addition to components (A) and (B), the coating composition according to the invention preferably comprises as component (C) a light stabilizer of the sterically hindered amine type, the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine and/or 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazole type, for example as mentioned in the above list in sections 2.1, 2.6 and 2.8. Further examples for light stabilizers of the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazine type advantageously to be added can be found e.g. in the publications U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,956, EP-A-434608, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,198,498, 5,322,868, 5,369,140, 5,298,067, WO-94/18278, EP-A-704437, GB-A-2297091, WO-96/28431. Of special technical interest is the addition of the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines and/or 2-hydroxyphenyl-2H-benzotriazoles, especially the 2-(2-hydroxyphenyl)-1,3,5-triazines.
To achieve maximum light stability, it is of particular interest to add sterically hindered amines as set out in the abovementioned list under 2.6. The invention therefore also relates to a coating composition which in addition to components (A) and (B) comprises as component (C) a light stabilizer of the sterically hindered amine type.
This stabilizer is preferably a 2,2,6,6-tetraalkylpiperidine derivative containing at least one group of the formula 
in which G is hydrogen or methyl, especially hydrogen.
Component (C) is preferably used in an amount of 0.05-5 parts by weight per 100 parts by weight of the solid binder.
Examples of tetraalkylpiperidine derivatives which can be used as component (C) are given in EP-A-356 677, pages 3-17, sections a) to f). These sections of this EP-A are regarded as part of the present description. It is particular expedient to employ the following tetraalkylpiperidine derivatives:
bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)succinate,
bis(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate,
bis(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate,
di(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperid-4-yl)butyl-(3,5-di-tert-butyl-4-hydroxybenzyl)malonate,
bis(1-octyloxy-2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)sebacate,
tetra(2,2,6,6-tetramethylpiperid-4-yl)butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylate,
tetra(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperid-4-yl)butane-1,2,3,4-tetracarboxylate,
2,2,4,4-tetramethyl-7-oxa-3,20-diaza-21-oxo-dispiro[5.1.11.2]heneicosane,
8-acetyl-3-dodecyl-1,3,8-triaza-7,7,9,9-tetramethylspiro[4.5]decane-2,4-dione,
1,1-bis-(1,2,2,6,6-pentamethylpiperidine-4-yl-oxycarbonyl)-2-(4-methoxyphenyl)-ethene,
or a compound of the formulae 
where R=
in which m is 5-50.
Apart from components (A), (B) and, if used, (C), the coating composition can also comprise further components, examples being solvents, pigments, dyes, plasticizers, stabilizers, thixotropic agents, drying catalysts and/or levelling agents. Examples of possible components are those described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pp. 429-471, VCH, Weinheim 1991.
Possible drying catalysts or curing catalysts are, for example, organometallic compounds, amines, amino-containing resins and/or phosphines. Examples of organometallic compounds are metal carboxylates, especially those of the metals Pb, Mn, Co, Zn, Zr or Cu, or metal chelates, especially those of the metals Al, Ti or Zr, or organometallic compounds such as organotin compounds, for example.
Examples of metal carboxylates are the stearates of Pb, Mn or Zn, the octoates of Co, Zn or Cu, the naphthenates of Mn and Co or the corresponding linoleates, resinates or tallates.
Examples of metal chelates are the aluminium, titanium or zirconium chelates of acetylacetone, ethyl acetylacetate, salicylaldehyde, salicylaldoxime, o-hydroxyacetophenone or ethyl trifluoroacetylacetate, and the alkoxides of these metals.
Examples of organotin compounds are dibutyltin oxide, dibutyltin dilaurate or dibutyltin dioctoate.
Examples of amines are, in particular, tertiary amines, for example tributylamine, triethanolamine, N-methyldiethanolamine, N-dimethylethanolamine, N-ethylmorpholine, N-methylmorpholine or diazabicyclooctane (triethylenediamine) and salts thereof. Further examples are quaternary ammonium salts, for example trimethylbenzylammonium chloride.
Amino-containing resins are simultaneously binder and curing catalyst. Examples thereof are amino-containing acrylate copolymers.
The curing catalyst used can also be a phosphine, for example triphenylphosphine.
The novel coating compositions can also be radiation-curable coating compositions. In this case, the binder essentially comprises monomeric or oligomeric compounds containing ethylenically unsaturated bonds, which after application are cured by actinic radiation, i.e. converted into a crosslinked, high molecular weight form. Where the system is UV-curing, it generally contains a photoinitiator as well. Corresponding systems are described in the abovementioned publication Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pages 451-453. In radiation-curable coating compositions, the novel stabilizers can also be employed without the addition of sterically hindered amines.
The coating compositions according to the invention can be applied to any desired substrates, for example to metal, wood, plastic or ceramic materials. They are preferably used as topcoat in the finishing of automobiles. If the topcoat comprises two layers, of which the lower layer is pigmented and the upper layer is not pigmented, the novel coating composition can be used for either the upper or the lower layer or for both layers, but preferably for the upper layer.
The novel coating compositions can be applied to the substrates by the customary methods, for example by brushing, spraying, pouring, dipping or electrophoresis; see also Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Edition, Vol. A18, pp. 491-500.
Depending on the binder system, the coatings can be cured at room temperature or by heating. The coatings are preferably cured at 50-150xc2x0 C., and in the case of powder coatings or coil coatings even at higher temperatures.
The coatings obtained in accordance with the invention have excellent resistance to the damaging effects of light, oxygen and heat; particular mention should be made of the good light stability and weathering resistance of the coatings thus obtained, for example paints.
The invention therefore also relates to a coating, in particular a paint, which has been stabilized against the damaging effects of light, oxygen and heat by a content of the compound of the formula F according to the invention. The paint is preferably a topcoat for automobiles. The invention furthermore relates to a process for stabilizing a coating based on organic polymers against damage by light, oxygen and/or heat, which comprises mixing with the coating composition a mixture comprising a compound of the formula F, and to the use of mixtures comprising a compound of the formula F in coating compositions as stabilizers against damage by light, oxygen and/or heat.
The coating compositions can comprise an organic solvent or solvent mixture in which the binder is soluble. The coating composition can otherwise be an aqueous solution or dispersion. The vehicle can also be a mixture of organic solvent and water. The coating composition may be a high-solids paint or can be solvent-free (e.g. a powder coating material). Powder coatings are, for example, those described in Ullmann""s Encyclopedia of Industrial Chemistry, 5th Ed., A18, pages 438-444. The additive of present invention can be used therein e.g. as described e.g. in EP-A-856563, especially page 22, line 21, until page 26, line 29, and literature cited in this reference. The powder coating material may also have the form of a powder-slurry (dispersion of the powder preferably in water).
Examples of resins for powder coatings are:
1. Carboxy- or hydroxy-functionalised polyester resins, based on monomers such as terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, neopentyl glycol, 2-methyl-1,3-propandiol, tris-1,1,1-(hydroxymethyl)propane etc.
2. Epoxy resins based on bisphenols, such as bisphenol A or Novolac(copyright) epoxy resins for thermal or uv-cure with cationic photoinitiators.
3. Hydroxy-, carboxy- or glycidyl-functionalised acrylate polymers and copolymers. Suitable comonomers include styrene, alkyl methacrylates, acrylamide, acrylonitrile etc.
4. Unsaturated polyester resins for uv-cureable powder coatings, typically used in conjunction with multifuntional vinyl ethers or acrylate esters.
Powder coating based on resins with carboxy functionality are typically used together with crosslinking agents of the following classes:
1) polyfunctional epoxy compounds, such as epoxy resins, triglycidylisocyanurate, epoxidised unsaturated fatty acid esters (such as Uranox(copyright) resins from DSM), and esters and ethers of glycidol (such as Araldit(copyright) PT910 from Ciba Specialty Chemicals).
2) xcex2-hydroxyalkylamides, such as Primid(copyright) types XL552 and QM1260 from Ems Chemie.
3) derivatives of melamine, benzoguanimine and glycoluril, such as Powderlink(copyright) 1174 from American Cyanamid.
Crosslinking agents for resins of hydroxy functionality include anhydrides and especially blocked diisocyanates and uretdiones, etc.
Powder coatings based on resins with epoxy functionality are typically used together with crosslinking agents such as diacids (such as 1,12-dodecanedioic acid), carboxy-functional polyesters, carboxy-functional copolymers of acrylates and methacrylates, anhydrides (such as the anhydride prepared from 1,12-dodecanedioic acid).
Other additives that can be used together with the compounds of the invention in powder coatings include: degassing agents, flow promoters, tribocharging additives cure catalysts, sensitisers, cationic and free-radical photoinitiators, as well as typical liquid paint additives.
A particular advantage of the compounds of the invention is their low basicity, as basic compounds often catalyse the crosslinking reactions of powder coatings to cause poor flow and degassing, and reduced storage stability. This is particularly useful in formulations of high reactivity, such as the glycidylmethacrylate-functionalised acrylics. Here, the combination of the compounds of the invention together with uv-absorbers, especially of the hydroxyphenyltriazine class, can be used to improve the weatherability without causing catalysis. In other binder systems and with other classes of uv-absorbers, such as those previously mentioned to be of particular use in automotive paints, synergistic effects on the weatherability are also found.
In powder coatings the compounds of the invention can also be used to improve the oxidative stability and reduce yellowing on curing and overbaking. Here not only is the low basicity advantageous, but also the ability of the hindered morpholinones to withstand and prevent yellowing caused by oxides of nitrogen in gas-fired ovens. Use together particularly with phosphite and phosphonite costabilisers, as disclosed in EP-A-816442, and dialkylesters of dithiopropionic acid is particularly beneficial. The compounds of the invention can, where appropriate also be used to stabilise polyester during manufacture as well as at all stages of its subsequent use.
The pigments can be inorganic, organic or metallic pigments. The novel coating compositions preferably contain no pigments and are used as a clearcoat.
Likewise preferred is the use of the coating composition as a topcoat for applications in the automobile industry, especially as a pigmented or unpigmented topcoat of the paint finish. Its use for underlying coats, however, is also possible.
The examples below illustrate the invention further. All parts or percentages, in the examples as in the remainder of the description and in the claims, are by weight, unless stated otherwise. Whenever room temperature is mentioned, this denotes a temperature in the range 20-25xc2x0 C. In the examples, the following abbreviations are used:
% w/w percent by weight;
m.p. melting point or range;
mmHg torr; 1 torr is 133.322 Pa;
NMR nuclear magnetic resonance (of 1H, if not otherwise indicated);
THF tetrahydrofuran;
DMSO dimethylsulfoxide.